I Should Tell You
by ToThoseWhoGroundMe
Summary: What if Fiyero never became the Scarecrow? What if he & Elphaba didn't run off at the end of the musical? What if Glinda decides to do a musical, RENT! AU, NOT CROSSOVER! Fiyeraba, Gloq, Cropett w/ mentions of other relationships & friendships
1. Tune Up

**Hello! So I have finally decided to get my lazy self to start writing fanfics again! Only this time it is Wicked! Please don't read my other story, its bad! I hope my writing has improved since then and maybe if I get some reviews I'll know! Teehee! :P**

**Ok, so this is the first chapter/prologue of 'I Should Tell You.' Some things you should know before you read the story. I would have included this information in the story, but I have no idea how! :\ Anyway, Boq was never turned into the Tin Man so he holds no grudge against Elphaba. Second, Fiyero was never turned into the Scarecrow and Elphaba doesn't know he's alive. This means that they didn't run off together. Third, or is it fourth(?), Elphaba is based off of Idina, Glinda is based off of Kristin, Fiyero is based off of Norbert… Get my drift? Whoot! Go OBC!!! =D**

**Also, sorry if this chapter is boring, but I needed to be able to set up a base for the story. And sorry for the really long Author's Note!**

**Any mistakes are mine, yes that means I don't have anyone but my computer to help me! Hehe, ok so you probably don't want to read my author's note, just the story, right? Well then read on! =D**

**Disclaimer: Can't forget these! Don't want to get sued or anything… Here goes: "No I do not own Wicked, no I do not own RENT, no I do not own any musicals or songs. However I do wish I owned Norbert Leo Butz." *Ahem* Did I say that last part aloud? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1/Tune Up

It had been two weeks. It had been exactly two weeks since she had lost her best friend and ex-roommate. The week before that she had lost her ex-fiancée. And now that the wizard was gone and Morrible in South Stairs, she was left alone to rule Oz.

Glinda didn't know what to do with herself, or anything else for that matter. Oz was in terrible condition and all of the Ozians were looking to her to fix it. After the "melting" as the Ozians called it, Glinda was sent in front of all of the Emerald City to confirm that her best friend was dead. How she kept that smile she would never know. Maybe it was plastered to her face after all of the other times of faking happiness when all she wanted to do was cry.

As much as Glinda wanted to cry and scream and drown in grief, she knew she couldn't. She had made a promise to her best friend and she intended to keep it. She was going to make Elphaba proud no matter what, even if it was the death of her.

Glinda had found it easy to clear the Animal banns once the Wizard was gone. All she had to do was lift the banns and make sure that word spread through all of Oz that the Animals were free. Once the announcement was made, it wasn't hard at all after that. However, there was the devastation of the Animals that had been capture under the rule of the Wizard. All of them had been silence, no speaking out for what was right, even poor Doctor Dillamond. Glinda knew that all these Animals should be allowed to speak again, so with a little help from schools she had set up and some magic, the Animals were well on their way to speaking once again.

She now found Oz in a much better state physically, but there were still some emotional scars. Since Glinda was now in charge of Oz, those first two weeks she had been very busy. Now that things had settled somewhat, she decided that it was time to heal the emotion scars for the Ozians.

She remembered that one of the first things she did as ruler was that she got rid of the lie known as "Wizomania." Now that the theatre was empty she decided it was time for a new show to come into place. She still wanted the theatre to hold a musical because they always seemed to bring out strong emotions, whether happy or sad. She also wanted this musical to remind the Ozians that they could get through these tough times.

After a day of searching through screenplay after screenplay she finally found the one. It was written by a man from the Emerald City named Jonny Starson. The musical was perfect and she new just the right people to play most of the characters in this musical, RENT.

***

She had found everyone she wanted and they were all now conversing with each other in the theatre. This was more of a reunion then a meeting for as you see, they all went to school together.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! So please review? =)


	2. Rent

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the long wait, but my life as been WAYYY busy! On a brighter note, I made my school's softball team!! Whoo Hoo! Okay, enough about me! I felt really bad not updating so I made this chapter full with details! And just to let you guys know, this story isn't gunna be really silly as everyone thinks it's going to be. Sure there will be some funny things that happen in the story, but if you check the genre's I have listed, humor isn't one of them. Okay, that made me feel bad... So forget what I just said if that offended you! =D**

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, alerted and faved! **Pernicia, Wicked'elphaba-fiyero, JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak, WICKEDisWICKED, Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba, and .Eskimos. **And thanks for all of the hits! WOW! 64 hits! That's a lot, thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Wicked, RENT, any musicals or songs... BUT I DO STILL WISH I OWNED NORBERT!!! *drool* =P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2/ Rent

Amongst all of the chaos Glinda had somehow made her way to the stage. Since the "departure" of Wizomania, the theatre was abandoned and frankly, as Glinda noted, looked like shit. The outside of the theatre was covered in graffiti with a few broken windows here and there.

The inside didn't look any better. After Wizomania was cancelled, the Emerald City folk wanted to know why. Glinda knew of the promise she made her friend and decided to not answer the citizens questioning. But of course, that didn't work out too well. The day after Wizomania closed, and still no answers from their new ruler, the citizens of the Emerald City had a riot at the theatre.

There were so many people, men and women, that only half could fit into the whole theatre and destroy the chairs, burn the curtain and graffiti the walls. While that was happening in the inside, almost the same thing was happening on the outside. People were defacing statues, throwing rocks in threw the windows and of course the graffiti on the walls.

Once a great theatre that thousands would come to every year, now looked like nothing but an abandoned, old building that would be found in the slums of the city.

The blonde sighed as she recalled the memory. That was the day when she told them all the truth about their "Wonderful Wizard." She still kept to her promise though. Not once did she mention Elphaba or as the Ozians knew her as, the Wicked Witch of the West. However if the Ozians now knew that their ex-ruler was corrupt, then if they start doubting ANYTHING the Wizard ever said, then that was not her fault. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Glinda shook her head to try and clear her mind; she had a job to do. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, but that didn't work too well. She coughed a little louder but it seemed the noise just got louder. Well, if she had to, she had to.

The blonde took a deep breath, puffed out her chest and shrieked, "EXCUSE ME!"

It was so quiet that you could have heard a feather drop. Glinda straightened herself out and resumed her "Ruler of Oz" stance, as she called it.

"Now that we're all quiet, I would like to start the meeting. I know for a fact that you all know why you are here, seeing as I sent you all a letter, is that correct?" Everyone in the theatre nodded. "Alright good. So as you know I would like to put on a musical with you all as the cast. I know you all have scripts, so I don't have to worry about that. Now I know we're a few cast members short but we'll just have to hold auditions to find the right people for the parts. So when we all were in Shiz together I recall when we all went to the campus café and we all took turns singing a song. So because of that I know you all can sing, therefore you do not need to audition. Now I'm going to give you all parts based on your personalities."

There was a moan that travelled through the whole crowd. Glinda sighed, "Yes I know, I know. You all want to pick your own parts but I think this musical will be better if you had a part that you'd be able to connect with. So are you all ready to find out what part you have?"

There was some mumbling but the blonde just pretended like she didn't hear it. "Ok, so the character Joanne Jefferson will be played by Shenshen, and Maureen Johnson will be played by Pfannee." The two girls squealed and hugged each other.

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Alright… Benny will be played by Avaric. Tom Collins will be played by Tibbett and Angel will be played by Crope. Last but not least, Mark Cohen will be played by Boq."

Boq's mood immediately brightened when Glinda called him by his real name. It was an honor but also a shock to him. He was about to thank her when she spoke again.

"Alright, is there anyone here that is really unhappy with their part?"

There was silence as everyone looked at each other wondering if someone was going to speak out or not. In truth none of them had the courage or the guts to question Glinda's choices. Well, everyone except one.

"Yea, I'm unhappy with my part Galinda," Avaric said.

Glinda's head whipped around so fast to glare at him, she could swear that she had gotten whiplash. In a soft angry voice she hissed, "What did you just call me?" It was like the moment Avaric had called her by her old name, she had gotten every memory from Shiz back. It was just too much to handle.

Avaric almost immediately backed away. From what he remembered at Shiz, she was always perky. This was the side of her not a lot of people got to see, nor would they want to see. "I'm sorry. I meant to say Glinda. Or would you prefer to be call your Goodness?"

Glinda just scoffed, "No, no it's alright, Avaric. Everyone here can just call me Glinda. We're all friends here, remember? We all went to school together?"

Everyone shook their heads, how could they forget? She acknowledged them, and then continued, "So Avaric, why don't you like your part?"

For a moment he had a fearful facial expression, but it soon disappeared. "Well, you said these parts were based off of our personalities, right?" Glinda nodded for him to continue. "Well then why the hell did I get Benny and not Roger?! Benny's egocentric, perverted scum, I should be Roger!"

Glinda just looked at him and smirked, "And that is exactly why you're Benny. You have every personal characteristic trait that Benny has." There was a collection of laughter and a few phrases such as, "ouch," "ohhh," and "burn" through the whole crowd. The laughter got louder when the cast noticed Avaric's face turning beet red. Glinda just stood up on the stage with her hands on her hips and a victorious grin on her face.

The laughter was soon interrupted by a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. Pfannee and Shenshen screamed then hugged each other as if their lives depended on it. Boq and Glinda both rolled their eyes at this. The cast heard tapping on the roof and looked out the window to see that it was now heavily raining. Not only did they notice that there was a storm outside but they also noticed that night time had fallen upon them. Glinda couldn't help but notice the eerie feeling that hung in the room.

Glinda shook the feeling away, knowing it was probably nothing and that she was getting scared for no reason. Since it had gotten darker, every one had gotten up to go find any source of light they could. Boq found a light switch that turned on the chandeliers, but they didn't give off that much light since many of them were broken. However, they would just have to due for the moment. Now that the theatre had light, everyone sat back down in their seats.

The blonde turned her attention back to the cast that waited for her to begin speaking again. "Alright is there anyone else that has a concern with their part?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Crope raised his hand in a very dainty fashion. "Yes Crope," the blonde said. He put his hand down then began, "Angel is a drag queen, right?" Glinda nodded her head in answer. "So that means I'm going to be wearing woman's clothes?" Glinda again nodded her head. Crope smiled, "Thank you, Miss Glinda." Glinda new he was genuinely excited to cross-dress because as she remembered from Shiz, he would always find some excuse for him to dress in drag.

There was another crash of thunder and the lights flickered. The eerie feeling Glinda had gotten earlier was coming on very strong now. They all could tell it was raining harder now because the tapping on the roof sounded like gunfire now. Glinda tried to shake the feeling off but it just wouldn't go away. She new she was being foolish, but she just couldn't help but feel like some bad was going to happen. Glinda looked around to see that everyone's faces had more or less of a frightened expression.

Boq looked out the window, "I'd hate to be anyone caught in that storm right about now." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. This was one hell of a storm.

"Anyway, back to business. I know I sound like a scratched CD that keeps repeating, but I'm just trying to make sure. Is there anyone who isn't happy with their part... that has a good reason?" Glinda looked around the theatre. Not one single hand was up. "Are there any questions?" Glinda was trying to get everyone out of this eerie situation that they seemed to be in.

Boq timidly raised his hand, "Miss Glinda-". The blonde interrupted him, "Boq, you don't have to use the miss, you can just call me Glinda." She gave him one of her sweet smiles and winked. Boq immediately turned bright red. Glinda noticed that he looked really cute when he blushed. Glinda began in a sweet voice, "So what was your question, Boq?" He had stopped blushing and looked up at her. He was cute when he wasn't blushing too, she realized. What was happening? Was she getting a _crush_ on him? No, she couldn't be, this was just mere attraction. That's all it was, attraction, nothing else, or so see told herself.

As she was going through her emotional battle, she hadn't realized that Boq had asked his question. "Um, Miss-, I mean, Glinda?"

"Yes Boq," she said with a smile.

"I was just wondering why you're not going to be in the musical? There is a female role open."

"Oh yes, I know. But I'm the ruler of Oz now and I can't be in a musical with a character that's a stripper or a lesbian," she laughed. "What would the Ozians think?" Everyone joined in laughing, including Boq. He looked cute when he smiled and when he laughed also. _Oh, Lurline! What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself, _nothing is wrong with you except the fact that you won't admit that you have a tiny crush on him! _Great! Now her own conscience was against her! Or was it...

She shook her head to clear her mind then began, "Alright, one more time, is there any more questions?" No one raised their hands. "Okay, so if there are no more questions then-" She was interrupted by a loud noise from the back of the theatre. She wasn't the only one that heard it; the whole cast turned around to see what the commotion was.

There at the back of the theatre was a dark silhouette of what was only tall and large enough to be a human male slumped against the door frame.

This was it, Glinda thought, this was the bad, eerie thing that she new was going to happen. She prayed to every god and goddess that she could think of, to have this man not bring them harm. Well, most of them.

In a shaky voice Glinda called out to the stranger, "Sir, can we help you?"

There was no reply. The man moved slowly away from the door frame and took an unstable step forward. Again he just stood there, frozen as if he were a statue, with his head down so they couldn't see his face.

Glinda was becoming very scared. What were these man's motives? Was he going to bring them harm? Again she called out to him, "Sir, I'm going to ask you again, can we help you?"

This time for an answer the man involuntarily dropped down on both of his knees and then face first into the ground.

Glinda gasped and everyone was immediately out of their seats and racing towards the collapsed man. Boq and Avaric got to him first and both got to one knee. Everyone else, including Glinda, were right behind them.

Avaric looked up at Crope and Tibbett. "You guys get the girls out of here."

Tibbett looked at him with a confused expression, "Why?"

Avaric groaned, "Because… If this guy is dead, I don't want the girls to have to see that! Do you got that?"

Tibbett nodded and he and Crope quickly got to work on herding the girls away from the man on the ground.

Panicking, Boq said, "We have to check his pulse to see if he's alive."

Avaric and Boq got to work on rolling him as gently as they could without harming him any further. From the looks of it, the guy was pretty beat up. The strange thing about him was, he looked like he was wearing an old Gale Force uniform. And by the looks of all of the medals on his jacket, he must have been of high ranks, if not still.

His whole body was soaked to the bone from being out in the storm. Blood stains covered his clothes and skin. Rips and gashes lined his clothes along with cuts and bruises on his flesh. His dirty-blonde hair with a tint of red in it that thankfully wasn't blood was matted to his face, still concealing his identity.

Boq pressed two fingers to the man's neck, feeling for a pulse. It wasn't easy, but he found one and it wasn't a good one. The pulse was slow and fading, just like this poor soul that lay in front of them. They needed to get this guy to a hospital and fast. His time was starting to run out, and fast.

Boq looked up at Avaric and proclaimed, "He's got a pulse but it's very weak. We have to get this guy to a hospital, and fast."

Avaric nodded, the scoffed, "Yea, but who _is_ this guy? What are we gunna do? Go into the hospital and say, 'Here's some guy that just randomly showed up at the theatre. We have no idea who he is, or anything about him, but here you go!'"

Boq glared at him. "Well maybe we'll know who he is. In fact, Glinda will most likely know who he is since he is or was in the Gale Force."

Avaric understood and called Glinda over. She approached them cautiously. "You called me?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

Boq stood up and faced her. He spoke to her with a tender voice, "Do you know who this is? He's wearing a Gale Force uniform so we thought you might…"

"Can I get a look at his face? I might recognize his face," she said.

"Okay, but he's really beat up so his face might be a little disfigured," Avaric cautioned. Avaric moved the hair away from the man's face as softly as he could. He then rubbed some of the blood off of the man's face. He got up and walked away from the unknown Gale Forcer to give Glinda room to see.

Glinda looked down at this John Doe, and studied his face. After a really long, quiet moment Glinda cried out and began to sob uncontrollably. Boq wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as she began to shake.

_No, it couldn't be! It was impossible! As must as she wished it weren't true, he was dead and gone. I must be going crazy, this cannot be real!! _That's all that went through her mind as she looked at the man laying on the ground before her. But she wasn't crazy, everyone saw the same face as she did, and everyone knew who it was.

There, laying on the ground motionless, was none other then the ex-Gale Force Captain, Prince Fiyero Tiggular.


	3. Without You

**Chapter 3/ Without You**

They all stared down at him in shock. Glinda just couldn't believe it; it was like the dead coming back to life when the dead were never even dead in the first place. So Glinda just stood there, with Boq's arm around her, staring at him just as everyone else was doing.

No one talked, no one moved. There was a very tense feeling in the air. They all were trying to think of how they were going to get Fiyero to the hospital when Boq spoke up, "I guess we're just gunna have to carry him to the hospital. Glinda how far would you say the hospital is from here?"

Glinda sniffed, "I'd say it's about a 10 minute walk from here."

"Well then we better get moving, especially in this storm," Avaric said.

Avaric and Boq both approached their ex-classmate and friend. They kneeled down and were about to lift him, when he twitched. They stopped and looked at him closer. From the double take, they noticed that his eyes were also twitching and looked as if they were beginning to flutter open. They both moved over to each side of Fiyero and held his head as he began to go from an innocent twitch to a violent shake all over his body. Everyone got closer as worry washed over them.

Glinda knelt down along with Crope and Tibbett and they held down his limbs while he went through this seizure. Glinda took Avaric and Boq's place and cradled his head while Boq and Avaric held down his legs. She looked at her former fiancée and tears welled up in her eyes. The strong man she once knew now looked liked a weak and beaten human being.

She held his head with one hand and rubbed the side of his face with the other one. She forced every once of faith she had into praying that he would be okay. She cursed herself for not having her healing spell book with her. From now on, she noted, she would never go anywhere without it. However, as of right now, she didn't have it with her and all they could do was wait for him to stop convulsing and then take him to the Emerald City Hospital.

Then the last thing they thought was going to happen, happened. Glinda looked down at Fiyero's face and noticed that his eyes were starting to slowly open. Glinda released a sob when his unfocused, blood-shot, blue eyes stared back at her. They were just like she remembered minus them being blood-shot and filled with fear. He stopped shaking but still held a steady stare with Glinda.

His eyes started to roll to the back of his head as he started to lose consciousness. Glinda started to panic, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." His eyes fully closed, Glinda let out a blood-curtailing scream, "No! You son of a bitch! Don't leave me!" She began to sob into his chest when Boq came over and gently pulled her off of him, hugged her, and then passed her off to Crope and the other girls.

Avaric and Boq then lifted Fiyero's unconscious form, with a little help from Tibbett, and walked out of the theatre, with the rest of the group following close behind.

******

Elphaba stood in the tower of Kiamo Ko pacing. So many thoughts were going through her head at that moment.

_How did I get here? Why was I so SELFISH?! Why couldn't have I just let the witch hunters kill me?_

_**It's because you were too afraid to die. You didn't want to sacrifice yourself for the good of others.**_

_Yes, well who could?_

_**You know who could, and who did.**_

Elphaba let out a yell of frustration. She couldn't take it anymore! Her thoughts were just going to eat her alive if she was stuck in a tower day and night without nothing to do. That's when she got an idea. She remembered that she still had her crystal ball and immediately went and fetched it.

Once in possession, she summoned the globe to show her Glinda. What she got was her best friend, looking as beautiful and blonde as ever, standing before a small group in a run-down theatre. She looked closer and noticed the she recognized that theatre; it was the same theatre that once held Wizomania. Well, Wizomania must have gone out of business, what with the Wizard's "departure" and all. Elphaba smirked; she knew that was all because of her best friend.

Elphaba refocused her attention on the conversation that was going on before her. As the conversation progressed, Elphaba realized that Glinda must be arranging for a new musical to take the place of the old one. A few minutes later and she found out a few more things. One, she learned the name of the musical was RENT and two, there were some positions open for casting.

Just then an idea struck Elphaba full force. She DIDN'T have to be stuck in this tower for the rest of her life. Well at least not as Elphaba or the Wicked Witch of the West.

Everyone recognized her because of her green skin. But what would happen if she were to get rid of the green skin? Surely then no one would recognize her and she'd be able to have a new life, to start over.

She got to work on brainstorming ideas. She knew she was going to have to use magic. The question now was, how was she going to use it without a spell book? Then her mind was flooded by memories of all of the times when she used her magic without spells. And all of those times, what ever happened, happened because she was so passionate towards her general goal, that in certain ways she got what she wanted. Of course, she never learned how to control her "emotional magic," as she called it. This was going to be tough, but she had to try. This was her last hope.

Elphaba turned to the crystal ball and noticed it was still showing her the image of Glinda in that theatre. Elphaba waved the image away before she had a chance to see a familiar figure come into view.

Elphaba walked towards the center of the room and straightened her posture. She closed her eyes and put her hands together flatly as if she were praying that this would work. She began to concentrate her energy so that it would flow through her veins like blood and sweep across her skin like wind.

All her mind was doing was constructing an image of what she wanted her new skin to look like. She had always admired Glinda's porcelain complexion, but knew that she would not be able to stand having such light skin. She remembered that when she and Glinda were roommates in Shiz, Glinda would always put sunscreen on to make sure she was never burnt.

The tone of the Quadlings was definitely out. She wanted to be a neutral color, not another bright color. She didn't want anything to do with Munchkinland. She didn't want the memories and she didn't want the skin color. Elphaba was going to start a new life so she definitely didn't want to bring anything from her old life into her new life.

The only skin tone that was left was from the land of the Vinkus. She had to put everything she had into not crying so that she wouldn't mess this whole thing up. She had always admired the skin of the Winkies. Their tone was always very tan and for the men, they had the tattoos, well at least the royalty did. Elphaba quickly shook the thought from her head. She was not about to ruin her second chance with her grief.

Her mind produced an image of her with tan skin yet everything else remained the same. She let the energy serge through her, let it build as it got stronger and stronger. It felt like volts of electricity were running across her skin yet it didn't hurt. She kept telling herself how badly she wanted this and how she deserved a normal life for once. She pictured herself with that skin and never let it fade. Her whole body felt like it was being tickled and then it stopped.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes to see if her magic had worked. She held out her right hand and instead of staring at her normally green hand, she was staring at a hand that looked like the color of milk chocolate, just a little lighter. She walked over to the mirror in the room and saw that her magic worked, every inch of skin was that same color. It was a shade darker then she had planed, but it was still a beautiful color none the less.

Her jet-black hair that cascaded down her back in curls really complimented her new skin, she noticed. What really stood out now, with her new skin tone, was her electrifying green eyes. Now the only thing left to do was to find a new name and that the name would match her new orientation.

******

Before he even opened his eyes he knew that he was in a hospital. He could hear the noises of the machines and could feel the urgency in the air. But why was he in a hospital? Then he felt the pain and it all came back to him. He could hear people whispering around him but couldn't hear them well enough to pick up any words.

Fiyero still laid there motionless when he realized that the pressure he felt on his right hand from another hand holding it. He also realized that the owner of this hand was crying. Fiyero slowly opened his eyes a little bit and noticed that he was surrounded by a few of his old classmates from Shiz. He now found out who it was that was crying and holding his hand, it was his ex-fiancée Glinda.

_Everyone must think I'm in a coma or something. I should say something to make Glinda feel better at least._ He thought to himself.

In a raspy voice he spoke, "Its okay, Glinda. Don't cry."

The blonde looked up at him with teary eyes and saw his stunning blue eyes staring back at her. She let out a sob but was cut off from it when he put one of his fingers to her lips and whispered, "Shhh… It's okay now."

As soon as he had put his hand down, Glinda put her arms around him in an awkward hug and laid her head on his stomach to try and muffle her crying. She just couldn't believe that he was alive! And he was still the same sweet man that she had remembered from when they had gone out at Shiz.

Fiyero knew that Glinda was no longer able to say anything so he directed his attention to the people standing before him. In a hoarse voice he questioned, "How did I get here?"

The overly tall munchkin that, Fiyero remembered, used to follow Glinda around everywhere, answered. "Avaric and I carried you here from the theatre," Boq said.

Fiyero looked at him with a confused look, "What was I doing at the theatre?"

Boq shrugged, "We don't know, we were kind of hoping you'd be able to answer that question and some other questions we have."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Boq started with, "Well can you tell us how you got into this state?" Boq gestured to just some of the many cuts and bruises on Fiyero's body.

"I was almost beaten to death," Fiyero said with a sour tone.

Boq sighed, "Well we know that. But who did this to you?"

Fiyero laughed, "Why, the Wonderful Wizard's Gale Force of course!"

There was a confused silence when Glinda started crying even harder. "I should have stopped them! This all is my entire fault," she sobbed.

Fiyero softly petted her hair. Even though he ran off with her best friend, he did love her, just more as a brother-sister relationship. So he felt it was his duty to comfort her as she cried. The poor girl blamed herself for what happened to him for Oz sakes!

"It's okay. There was nothing you could have done. The officer dragged you out of there, its okay, I understand," he said.

"They said that you were dead though! I shouldn't have believed them, I should have gone back there and gotten you!"

"No, there was nothing you could have done, Glinda," he explained.

There was another moment of silence before Fiyero asked, "So am I going to be arrested by the Wizard's men once I'm out of here or what?"

Glinda shook her head, "No, the Wizard's gone, never to return. The Gale Force now responds to me, I'm the leader of Oz now." Fiyero looked at her as if she had three heads.

This time they all fell into a long silence. There was one more question that needed to be asked and Fiyero didn't want to ask it and nobody wanted to answer it. The time went by very slowly, and eventually Fiyero couldn't take it and had to ask the question.

"Where's Elphaba?"

Those two words and the look of hope on his face just made Glinda want to curl up into a ball and cry until she died. She turned to face everyone else and saw many of them lower their heads while the rest of them gave her sad and apologetic looks. Because who in Oz would want to tell someone that the person they love is dead?

Glinda turned back around and looked at Fiyero. She saw his face lose the hopeful look that it had, and saw it turn into worry. Glinda's eyes filled up with tears, why did she have to do this? Why her? She looked directly into his eyes and forced out, "She's gone… Oh Oz Fiyero! She's dead!!"

She started balling her eyes out and looked at him to see how he would take it. His eyes went blank and glazed over and his brow, furrowed. He developed a pained look on his face as he tried to hold back tears. "How," he choked, "How did it happen?"

Glinda was no longer able to form words so she looked to her friends for some help. Boq saw her silent plea for help and immediately stepped up. "There was this girl," he said, "She came from a place called Kansas. Her house landed on Nessarose and killed her. Angry at the girl for taking Nessa's shoes, Elphaba went after her. This girl, Dorothy's her name, was then somehow brought in with the witch hunters. They all marched into Kiamo Ko to confront Elphaba. I wasn't there so I don't know all of the details but all I know is that Elphaba had a fire and the Dorothy girl threw a bucket of water on her, and melted her."

Fiyero looked up at Boq with such sorrow in his eyes, it made Boq want to cry. "So you mean to tell me that this child that's not even from Oz, killed Elphaba with a bucket of water?"

Boq nodded his head grimly.

Fiyero's eyes filled up with tears, which this time he didn't try to fight. He leaned his head back against the pillow and ran his fingers through his hair.

As everyone was asleep that night in his hospital room, Fiyero lay awake crying because in his dreams all he saw was his lover, his beautiful Elphaba.


	4. You Okay Honey?

**Um, hello there! I really want to say I'm sorry for not updating this! I was so busy with school that I was about to have a melt down! And then once school was over I started writing this chapter, but I kept getting interrupted so I never got to finish the chapter. So today I finally had time and I finished it! But lucky for me, we have a freaking STORM going on and my internet is about to die! =( So please enjoy and review! If anyone has suggestions, please feel free to tell me and if there's anything I need to work on, PLEASE tell me! Thanks! =D**

**Thank you: **Goawayplease**, **Pernicia**,** Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**, and** populardarling **for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer:** **Okay, I think you all get that I don't own Wicked or RENT or anything about them... Right? Okay good! Cause I don't! D= But do you that there's this new show coming to abc this fall called, 'The Deep End'? And guess what actor is in it that made me actually scream and scare the crap out of my mom!!!!! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 4/You Okay Honey?**

Somehow Fiyero had managed to fall asleep, if only for a few hours. That night after all the tears had been shed and his body could produce no more, he had laid in silence. All he did was think about her. How she looked, how she talked, how she walked, everything about her. He feared that if he didn't, he would lose the image in his mind forever.

He opened his eyes to a bright, clear morning. Light flooded through the standard teal curtains in his hospital room and showed that his guests were also awake. Just like he suspected, Glinda was still by his side.

"Are you feeling better today?" she said with a soft tone.

He nodded, "Just a little sore." He looked around the room and realized that someone was missing. Well he knew for a fact it wasn't Glinda, and Boq was there of course since Glinda was there. Avaric was there, who had Pfannee and Shenshen hanging on his shoulders, and Tibbett and Cr-

That's who was missing! "Where's Crope?" he asked. Just then Crope ran in with a huge tray filled with an assortment of caffeinated beverages.

"Oh my Oz you guys! The hospital cafeteria has an Ozbucks in it!!" he yelled happily. He began handing drinks out, "Okay, Avaric, Boq and Tibbett, you guys got black coffees." He gave them to the guys with a look of disgust. "Alright, for Pfannee, a Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha. For Shenshen, a Cinnamon Dolce Latte with Sugar-Free Syrup. And for the lovely Miss Glinda, a Vanilla Latte."

Fiyero watched this and got a chuckle out of some of the names of the beverages. Fiyero saw one more drink on the tray but new it wasn't for himself as he had IV tubes sticking out of his arms and one of those horrid breathing tubes stuck up his nose. Soon Fiyero got really curious about what the drink was. After all he was in a hospital room, there wasn't that much that he could get curious about.

"So what did you get, Crope?" he asked.

Crope didn't seem to notice that it was Fiyero that asked the question. "Oh! I got a Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino blended coffee with Chocolate Whipped Cream! It just sounded so yummy I had to get it! You can try some Fi- Wait! Fiyero, you're awake!"

Fiyero gave a slight chuckle, nodded and smiled, "Good morning to you too, Crope."

Crope smiled and in a softer, more sing-song like tone, he asked, "You okay honey?"

Fiyero's lips curved into a half smile and replied, "I'm afraid so."

Everyone in the room gave him a sympathetic smile with softened faces except for Avaric, who just rolled his eyes.

Just then there was what sounded like a loud commotion outside of the room. They heard a nurse order, "Madame, you can't go in there! He already has a room filled with visitors!"

Another feminine voice came through the door. "I don't care! He's my son and I need to see him!" the woman sounded very anxious.

It became quiet for a moment and everyone took a sip of their drink. Thenthey heard the same nurse call out, "Ma'am, I told you not to go in there!"

Too late.

Just then, the door to Fiyero's room swung open with great force and revealed a disheveled looking woman dressed in very regal azure clothing. Behind her was a man of great height and build, also dressed in robes of regal stature and color.

Fiyero immediately knew who they were, but for the rest of his guests, it took them a moment to figure out that they could only be Fiyero's parents, the King and Queen of the Vinkus.

Fiyero's mother immediately ran to Fiyero's side and attacked him with hugs and kisses. Fiyero's father stood to the side of Fiyero's bed and looked at him with a stern face, but his eyes were soft.

When Fiyero finally had room to say something, he came out with, "Nice to see you Mom."

The Queen's eyes filled with tears as she heard him talk. She pulled away and chocked, "Oh Fiyero, you are alive! All this time I was told that my baby was dead, but here you are!" She looked at his face and body and gasped, "Oh honey, what happened? Who did this to you? Whoever it was, I'll have them arrested and tried for attempted murder!"

Fiyero figured that he should tell his mother the truth; it seemed that every time Fiyero ever told his mother a lie, she knew it right away. He sighed, then explained, "About two weeks ago I was tied to a pole in the middle of a cornfield in Munchkinland and beaten by the _Wizard's_ Gale Force until I blacked out from the loss of blood."

His mother looked him in the eye. He wasn't lying. But how could it be true? The Wizard was supposed to have ruled Oz kindly, not try to kill leaders of countries! Well, future leaders, if the leaders would still allow it…

It was silent as Fiyero's mother took in his words. His father took that moment to finally ask what Fiyero knew he was waiting to ask.

"Are you still under a spell?"

Well that was unexpected. Fiyero thought his father would yell something like, 'What in Oz name were you thinking?' or, 'How could you ruin your _perfect_ life like that? How could you disgrace your country like that?!' But instead, all he got was, 'Are you still under a spell?'

What spell? Fiyero had no idea how to respond. All his measly brain came up with was, "What?" Oz he must look like an idiot. But what spell was he talking about? Did Glinda cast some healing spell on him or something?

His father's gaze hardened. He paraphrased the question, "Are you still under the Wicked Witch of the West's spell?"

Fiyero's confused expression immediately turned to a glare. Automatically Fiyero ordered, "Don't call her that!" His voice quieted and his gaze went bleary and unfocused. "That's not her name," he whispered.

The King gave him a look of concern. "Oh Lurline, the poor boy's still under that cursed spell! How could someone be so Wicked?"

As his father spoke Fiyero's anger began bubbling up inside of him. How could his father, the man he had looked up to for all of his life, be so dense as to believe that propaganda! But what disgusted Fiyero even more was that his father believed that Elphaba, his lover, had put a spell on him to make him run off with her. And then he had the nerve to call Elphaba, his beautiful Fae, _WICKED_?! How dare he! So without warning, Fiyero's raging, bubbling anger just exploded.

"SHE'S NOT WICKED!"

After the outburst came a quickened beeping of the heart monitor. That was the only sound in the room besides Fiyero's heavy breathing.

Fiyero's father then turned to Glinda and asked, "Lady Glinda is there anything you can do to lift this spell that has been put upon my son?"

Glinda let out a short laugh then smiled sweetly at Fiyero's father. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do," Glinda said.

The King gave her a look of disbelief. "Well there has to be something you can do!" he yelled desperately.

In the same sweet tone she had used before, Glinda explained, "I can't do anything for Fiyero because he's not under a spell."

If Fiyero's father was confused before, he was going out of his mind now. "What do you mean he's not under a spell? Look at him! Do you hear what he's saying? You of all people should be the one thinking he's under a spell! I mean, Oz! He LEFT you for an ugly, old green hag! How do you explain that?!"

Glinda said the one word that could explain it, "Love." She smiled at Fiyero to let him know that she forgave him but he quickly glanced at her then went back to studying his feet underneath the thin hospital blanket.

"Wha-?" One look around the room at everyone and he was immediately silenced. But how could this be true? There was no way his son was in love with some old hag with wicked powers! When the Wicked Witch was still flying around on her broom, he still remembered all the wanted posters with her repulsive green face lined with warts and wrinkles from years of wicked deeds. And sweet oz! Who could forget her pointy nose and chin that looked like they alone could be licensed as lethal weapons?

In the midst of his thoughts the door suddenly opened. In walked a lanky, middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. And there was a rich air about him, definitely a doctor. He looked as if on a mission and his eyes darted around worriedly.

"I heard there was a disturbance in here?" he asked to no one in particular.

Everyone seemed to develop a nervous expression after the conversation that took place before. Glinda, being a public figure, put on her overused fake smile and addressed the doctor.

"Everything's alright in here doctor, there's nothing to worry about," she reassured.

"Alright Lady Glinda. However that wasn't the only reason for my visit," he explained. "I've also come to check on…" He hesitated for a moment. "The patient," he asserted distastefully. "Last time I was in here he was out cold and I really couldn't tell much on his condition. Has he woken up yet?"

"Yea, I'm alive," Fiyero mused.

The doctor whipped around so fast Fiyero could have sworn he should have gotten whiplash. The doctor stared at Fiyero with shocked eyes which soon turned cold. Fiyero softly laughed to himself with the way the doctor was acting towards him.

_Guess mostly all of Oz still thinks of you as a traitor…_

The doctor cleared his throat and pretended that he didn't just give Fiyero the death glare. "Yes, well um, that's good, that you're still alive," he stuttered. He cleared his throat again and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then looked up and stared at Fiyero again.

"So on a scale of one to ten, where would your pain fall?" he asked.

Fiyero smirked. "Well that depends. Am I still on what ever the hell you gave me TO knock me out?"

The doctor looked so surprised Fiyero thought it might get stuck like that. However by the way the doctor reacted to what he said, Fiyero knew that he definitely was given something to "relieve the pain."

The doctor, still shocked, sputtered, "Well, I gave you a strong pain reliever when you first came in because you looked like you were in a lot of pain. It should have worn off by now."

"Then I have to say my pain would be around a… well what would a 10 be?"

The doctor gave him a questioning look but replied, "A 10 would be a VERY strong pain."

Fiyero's mouth turned into a lopsided grin. "So a 10 would be like, 'Oh my Oz! Everything hurts and I feel like I'm going to die!'?"

Fiyero could hear his old college friends snickering in the background while the doctor gave him a pissed off looked, as did his father.

The doctor sighed. "Yes, I suppose it would be like that."

Fiyero thought for a moment, exaggerating his thoughtful facial expression to cause his friends to start laughing softly. Fiyero decided, "I would say it's an 8.7."

"An 8.7?!" the doctor cracked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Fiyero countered.

"I want a whole number! Not decimals!" the doctor cried.

Fiyero laughed. "Okay, well then I'll round to 9 cause that crap you gave me still probably hasn't worn off."

"The medicine is perfectly fi-"

"Sure, and that's why I was knocked out for Oz knows how many hours?!"

Fiyero went to sit up but groaned with the effort. Everyone in the room became alert hearing the noise and seeing Fiyero's pained expression.

Glinda grabbed his hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Fiyero bit his lip and nodded. Through clenched teeth he concluded, "Yup, the pain's definitely a 9!"

The doctor sighed. "Well that makes sense seeing as you have 2 broken ribs, 1 fractured rib and your left leg is broken."

Fiyero rolled his eyes in a way that would have made Elphaba proud. "Is there anything else I need to know about?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The doctor must have not noticed the sarcasm as he replied, "Well you probably haven't looked in a mirror lately but if you did, you'd see that your face looks like a raw piece of meat…"

"Yes, well that's what you look like after you've almost been BEATEN TO DEATH!"

The room was silent for a moment after that. The doctor then excused himself saying that he would come by later to check on Fiyero.

An hour after the doctor left a nurse came in to the room filled with people all chatting and laughing. She cleared her throat, but no one seemed to hear her. She cleared her throat louder and still it was like she was invisible. This time she summoned up a yell from the pits of her throat and screamed, "EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at her. It was very unnerving for the poor young nurse. She took in a shaky breath and said, "I've come to give the patient his pain medication." She scrambled over to Fiyero and gave him a glass of water and a cup with some big pills in it the size of his thumb nail. He forgot that thought though and downed the pills to get rid of his level 9 pain.

The nurse then headed for the door as fast as she could. No sooner than she left, Fiyero fell into an unconscious bliss.


	5. We're Okay

**Hello! Sorry for this being a little late. All I can say is that I'm lazy... D= Haha well anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And you better enjoy it because I was up til THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING writing this! Lmao =P **

**I know I told some of you through PMs that this was the chapter that first came to me when I was first starting to form this story. Well that's what I thought but I have to move that part to the next chapter or else this chapter would have been CRAZY long! Haha**

**Thank you to: **Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**, **Elphaba Thropp**, **Pernicia**,** crazybeagle**, and **Wicked'elphaba-fiyero **for reviewing! I love you guys! =D**

**Disclaimer: Do you want me to start crying?? Because you know I don't own anything yet you keep making me say it!! Just leave me alone so I can go cry in a dark corner! *Ahem* I mean... =\ Haha**

* * *

**Chapter 5/We're Okay**

Weeks past and Glinda still went out of her way to see Fiyero everyday in the hospital while he recuperated. Her normal days usually started off by waking up early, then taking care of any official business with the rest of Oz. Then in the afternoon during visiting hours she would stop by the hospital and sit with Fiyero for a few hours. Then she would head to the theatre and work with the cast until the moon was high in the sky.

Eventually as the time went by Fiyero's pain level started to decrease as his injuries started to heal. Occasionally Boq or the rest of the gang would drop by also to see how he was recovering. It was during one of these visits with everyone there that Glinda's brain hatched an idea.

They were all sitting together laughing and joking around while Glinda watched, just thinking to herself. She noticed how Fiyero was getting along with the whole cast and her mind wandered to the fact that a male role was still open. And it would definitely be a plus to have someone who already had a background with the cast to play the role. A smile graced Glinda's face as the idea started to take shape.

******

It took 8 weeks for Fiyero to completely heal physically. He still hurt emotionally though. At night everyone would leave and Fiyero would be left alone to think. Something he never would have even dreamed of back when he was just dancing through life.

When he would fall asleep his dreams would be plagued by the painful memories of his past. Some nights he would wake up in the dead of night in a cold sweat, crying out into the darkness frantically searching for someone, anyone. But to his despair, he would find his room empty and dark with only the light from the moon coming through the window to outline the machines hooked up to his body.

It was nights like these when Fiyero would stare out the window and just watch the moon glow.

_They were running. Running so fast that the trees seemed to fly past them in a whirl of green and brown. And then the forest stood still._

_Heavy breathing._

"_You know this can't last, right?" Raised black eyebrow._

_Smile._

"_Then let's borrow the moonlight until this moment is through."_

"_Just for this moment?"_

_Nod._

"_As long as you're mine."_

_And under that moonlight the two lovers shared a passionate kiss._

The moment would always come back to Fiyero whenever his gazed happened to rest upon the glowing white orb in the jet black sky. He found comfort during those restless nights, just gazing into to the sky full of twinkling stars. When he stared at the moon and the stars in that vast sky, it made him feel like Elphaba was there with him. When the moonlight flooded into his room and washed over him, it felt as if she was the moon watching over him, keeping him safe.

And with those thoughts he would drift back to sleep.

******

The next day when Glinda came to visit, his parents were also present. Glinda gave them a polite smile and walked over to the chair she had sat in everyday.

"How are you feeling," she asked as she sat down.

"Better than when I first came here. I can probably walk if I didn't have all this crap hooked up to me!" He laughed.

Glinda smiled and was about to reply when the door opened to reveal the doctor. He casually walked up to the end of Fiyero's bed.

"Well I have good news. Your latest x-rays showed that all of the injuries you distained during the attack have healed. And rather quickly I might add," he announced. He then laughed. "It's like your bones got a good helping from magic!"

They all looked at Glinda.

"Well don't look at me! I didn't perform any spells on him! The only person who could've done a spell on him was-" She realized what she almost said and cast her eyes towards the floor.

The doctor then cleared his throat rather loudly and began speaking once more. "Well then, after I looked at your x-rays I have concluded that you may be released from our care as soon as tomorrow."

Fiyero, his parents and Glinda all at once yelled, "Tomorrow?!"

The doctor nodded. "All you have to do is fill out some paperwork," he gestured towards some papers in his hand. "And then Fiyero will be free to leave the care of the hospital and into the care of- well of whoever will be taking care of him. Well I must be off now; a man just came in with an axe in his head saying that the axe was cursed by that Wicked Witch of the East. Of course I'm only repeating what he said. Well I'll just leave the paperwork here for you to fill out."

And then he was gone.

Fiyero's father immediately reached for the paperwork and began filling it out. Fiyero's mother sat down on the side of Fiyero's bed and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so happy! You're all better and now I can take my baby home," she cried.

Fiyero's face fell and he sighed. "Mom," he began.

The queen looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Yes my little prince?"

Fiyero grimaced at the nickname. He cleared his throat then concluded, "I think I'll stay in the city for awhile and catch up with some old friends." He looked at Glinda and smiled.

His mother was dumbstruck. "But- Fiyero, don't you want to come home to the Vinkus and prepare to be king," she whined.

"Let Malik do it! He's way smarter than me and he **wants** to be king," Fiyero suggested.

The queen was in awe. "So what, you're just not going to do it anymore?! You are the heir and your younger brother is not! He doesn't know how to rule a country!"

"Well neither am I! And I'm sure that after you learned I 'died' you went and got him ready to be the future king," he scoffed.

"Well maybe we did. However that does not mean he is replacing you! You can still be king!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to!"

"Fine! You can stay here but where are you planning on living?"

Fiyero hesitated. He hadn't thought of that before.

Glinda, who had been watching the argument, spoke up. "Well, he's perfectly welcome at the palace. Oz knows there's enough room! All of our friends are already staying there and there are still two empty wings," she laughed.

The queen looked at Glinda distastefully. "Well fine! You two have fun doing whatever you'll be doing!"

By this time Fiyero's father had finish the paperwork and set it down on an end table. He stood up and gently grabbed his wife's arm. "Come on dear, it's starting to get late," he coaxed.

She batted his hand away and stomped over to the door. She swung the door open and left with a great huff, slamming the door behind her.

The king just shook his head. "She's not just a queen, she's a drama queen, but I love her anyway. Well we'll come by tomorrow and say goodbye together. Now I should probably get going before she makes too much of a fuss," he chortled. "Goodnight," he declared.

Glinda and Fiyero mumbled there goodbyes and the king left, leaving the pair alone.

There was a moment of silence then Fiyero acknowledged, "Thank you."

Glinda gave him a rather confused look. "For what?"

"For offering me a place to stay. You didn't have to do that."

She patted his arm softly. "Well of course I did! You're one of my closest friends and I refuse to let you live in some run down apartment!"

He gave her his world famous smile and tears rimmed his eyes. So much loved filled his heart for her at that moment for her compassion and selflessness. However the love he felt for her was just a brother-sister love and nothing more.

Glinda on the other hand had different thoughts. As she sat there and saw him vulnerable, she realized how much he, no, they needed a friend. Her heart just filled with so much love for him at that moment. Then all the memories from when they were dating and when they were engaged just rushed at her.

Neither of them knew what they were doing but Fiyero soon found Glinda's lips upon his. The kiss wasn't passionate or deep, yet it said everything they couldn't say. It lasted for a moment, before Glinda realized what she was doing and pulled back immediately.

She gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't hate me! I-"

He put a finger to her lips to cut off her rambling. "Shhh. Its fine, I don't hate you. You deserve it."

"Deserve what," she asked.

He laughed, "A kiss, you deserved a kiss. I mean after all I left you for your best friend even though we were engaged. But I want you to understand that I did love you when my old self first met you. But I suppose it was just attraction. But do know that I love you as a sister and I'd do anything to protect you."

He then leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he saw tears falling from Glinda's blue eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. Glinda then leaned over and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He patted her back to comfort her and heard her mumbling something that sounded like, "She's very lucky to have your heart."

They stayed like that for an hour and then Glinda excused herself seeing as she had a rehearsal with the cast and she was already an hour late. Before she left she assured Fiyero that she would be there tomorrow with the rest of their friends to come pick him up from the hospital. And then she left before any nurses could yell at her that it was past visiting hours.

******

Glinda arrived at the hospital the next day with the whole cast in tow. However, as they reached the building there seemed to be what looked like a mob forming outside of the main doors. They were yelling and shouting but it all was meshed together so Glinda could not make out what they were screaming. However, some of them held signs that Glinda could read perfectly. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Painted in red on white paper were the words:

_**Kill The Traitor!**_

Glinda quickly ordered the carriage driver to go to the back entrance of the hospital away from the crowd. They all ran inside and called the elevator to take them to the fifth floor. They then ran down the hallway where they knew Fiyero's room was and slammed the door open. Inside they found Fiyero sitting on the edge of his bed with all of the tubes and wires disconnected from his body. The doctor stood talking to Fiyero but stopped upon hearing the door wing open.

Glinda was breathing heavy trying to catch her breath and blurted, "What's going on outside?!"

The doctor sighed and replied, "Someone in the hospital, we have no idea who, told the Emerald City Post that Fiyero is still alive it's caused somewhat of a riot."

Glinda's eyes grew big but then after a moment Glinda mused, "Well then I guess we should put a stop to this riot then."

Everyone turned and gave her a confused look.

Glinda's lips slid into a smile.

******

The rioters stood on the steps of the hospital along with journalists when the front doors opened and out walked Glinda the Good. The reporters started screaming questions at her but she raised her had to silence the crowd. When it was silent, Glinda revealed, "Fellow Ozians. You were told a horrible lie many years ago that changed some lives forever. We were lead by a corrupt government, headed by the Wizard and Madame Morrible, his Press Secretary."

Everyone stared, shocked by the news. Behind Glinda the cast stood and unknowingly to the crowd, behind the cast stood Fiyero.

Soon Glinda began her story that she shared with many other people. She was determined to convince the Ozians that mostly everything they had been told during the Wizard's rule was a lie.

So she told them the story from the beginning. And she told them everything.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the Flinda moment... Mwahaha! XD Haha that made me feel like Craig Ferguson! Lmao =P  
However, if you did not enjoy that moment, I will not tolerate flaming. In the summary I said, "w/ mentions of other relationships & friendships." So get over it! It was one little kiss! It's not like their having a hot, steamy makeout scene in a hospital closet! And you know it's not gunna turn into anything cuz Elphaba's coming soon! =D**

**So if you don't mind, please PLEASE review! And if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me! =D**


	6. One Song Glory

**Okay I hope this update was sooner then the last one. Now if you'll please take a moment to read this part of my AN: As you all know, I obsessively love Norbert Leo Butz. Now he was in Seattle, Washington for the tryout runs for the new musical 'Catch Me If You Can' but the first 2 shows were cancelled because a cast member that plays a principal character had a family emergency. That cast member was Norbert. The emergency was that on Sunday July 19, 2009 at 3AM, Teresa Butz (Norbert Leo Butz'slittle sister) was murdered. So I just want to take a moment to acknowledge the Butz family and I want to send them my condolences. I LOVE YOU NORBERT!!!**

**Okay, I would like to thank: **Wicked'elphaba-fiyero**, **somebody**, **Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**, **crazybeagle**, and **Pernicia** for reviewing! And thank to everyone who alerted and favorited! =D**

**Okay so this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, so be happy OZDAMMIT! =P Lmao**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM OKAY?!?! *sucks thumb and rocks back and forth***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6/ One Song Glory

A beautiful young woman strolled down the emerald sidewalk looking in store windows. The Emerald City seemed to be buzzing with news that the tan woman had yet to hear of. Overall, the Ozians of the Emerald City seemed to be very happy and at ease.

The nameless young lady carried a black, worn leather bag over her shoulder as she entered an up-scale pawn shop. The owner sat behind a glass counter lined with rings of all kinds. She made her way up to the gruff, middle-aged man, her chin high and a look of determination in her emerald eyes.

The man was reading a news paper with news written all over it about the new information Lady Glinda had revealed to the public. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up lazily. He became alert though when his tired eyes landed upon the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His eyes then wandered to a bag draped on her shoulder and sat up.

In a husky voice, he asked, "Can I help you?"

The girl slung the bag off her shoulder and set it on the clear counter. She opened the bag and reached inside. Slowly she began to take items out and set them next to the bag.

The first thing she took out was what looked like an 18K gold locket laced with diamonds. Next was a handful of old Vinkan coins. The last think she took out of her bag was a black pointed hat that looked a lot like The Witch's hat.

She looked up to meet the man's eyes. She sharply asked, "How much can I get for all of this?"

Her voice and her eyes left no room for the owner to ask where she got the items. He first picked up the gold locket and began to examine it. His suspicion was correct, the locket was in fact 18-karat gold with genuine diamonds surrounding the perimeter. His callus fingers opened the circular locket to reveal a picture of a beautiful woman that had to have been the young woman's mother. On the other side of the locket, it was sketched:

_Melena Thropp_

True, the pawn shop owner wasn't that smart but he did recognize the name as the Ex-Governor of Munchkinland, Frexspar Thropp's late wife. He also recalled that they had two children together, who later became The Wicked Witch of the East and The Wicked Witch of the West. However, after the truth Lady Glinda had revealed, they only had one together, but Melena happened to get knocked up by a man that later became The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Of course, Glinda also told the Ozians that the Wizard was a fraud and that he was the one who lied and said that a green girl by the name of Elphaba Thropp was a wicked witch. The poor girl was only 17 years old.

The owner turned his attention back to the girl whose eyes held their own little fires of determination. He began, "Well this locket is in very nice condition and I'm willing to buy it for $500."

The young woman's mouth seemed to drop slightly, obviously not expecting that much. The dealer than looked at the coins carefully.

Impressed, he stated, "Seeing as these are very old Vinkan coins that are in amazing condition for their age, I'll pay $200 for them."

The young woman seemed to be pleased and nodded for him to continue with the last item. He slowly picked up the pointy black hat. He looked at it for a moment, thinking that the strange looking hat had no value. Then he looked in the cone part of the hat and saw it was labeled, _Elphaba Thropp_.He looked up at the girl confused.

He asked, "Where did you get this?"

The woman's eyes were blazing. She said, "My family knew the Thropp's. I was friends with them. After that Kansas girl killed The Wicked Witch of the West, I went to collect her belongings before people could destroy them."

The man stared at her wide-eyed. He questioned, "So, you're tell me this hat belonged to Elphaba Thropp?"

It was the girls turn to stare at him with wide-eyes. She asked, "How do you know her name?"

The man surprised her when he laughed. He grabbed his newspaper and handed it to her. "I figured all of Oz had heard about this by now! Lady Glinda made a speech at the hospital and told us the truth about everything that happened," he explained. He gestured to the newspaper, "If you don't believe me read the paper."

The girl's wide eyes skimmed over the front page and her mouth dropped. She asked, "So you're telling me that all of Oz doesn't think that Elphaba is a wicked witch?"

He nodded, "That's what Glinda told us, and that sweetheart would never lie to us!"

The young lady smirked. "Yes, I'm sure she wouldn't. Anyway, so how much can I get for the hat?"

He looked down and thought for a moment. After a minute he answered, "I'd say about $100."

The girl nodded. "Alright, you've got a deal."

The man smiled and walked to his cash register. He began pulling out bills and counting. When he had the desired amount he returned to the young woman. He handed her the bills and then started collecting the items.

She put the cash in her bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

He grinned. "No problem, young lady. Have a wonderful day!"

_You have no idea… _

Elphaba smiled as she left the shop.

******

Fiyero sat in the theatre looking over lyrics to a song from this musical Glinda was putting on to replace Wizomania. He had no idea why he was doing this, but if he mad Glinda happy, then so be it.

When they left the hospital after Glinda's very successful speech, they had stopped at the Palace first. Glinda had let him pick any empty room that he wanted to stay in. Fiyero had decided on the room at the end of the wing where everyone else was staying. The reason he chose that room was that it had windows that faced the eastern sky so he could watch the sun rise and the room had windows that faced towards the western sky so he could watch the sunset.

Fiyero didn't have clothes except his old Gale Force uniform which was in pieces, so he had come to the Palace from the hospital in doctor's scrubs. When they arrived at the Palace, Avaric lent him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his closet.

Once Fiyero had gotten to shower and change, they all headed for the theatre. On the way there Glinda reminded the cast and Fiyero that they still had a male role opening. She then explained to them that she had the perfect idea who could fill the role. By then most of the cast had caught on and they all turned to look at Fiyero.

Fiyero looked at them and caught on to what Glinda was saying. He looked at her and asked, "You don't mean me, do you?"

Glinda just smiled.

"Well, I- You see the thing is… But I'm-," Fiyero stuttered.

Glindathen looked at him from across the carriage and gave him puppy eyes. She begged, "Oh please Fiyero? It'll make me really happy! Oh won't you do it for me? PLEASE?!"

Fiyero sighed. "Alright, I'll do it," he agreed.

Glinda squeaked then started bouncing up and down on her seat. She shrieked, "Thank you!"

Fiyero gave her a lopsided grin then looked out the window to see that they were at the theatre.

When they got in the theatre Glinda handed him a piece of paper with music notes on it. At the top it read:

_**One Song Glory**_

Fiyero looked up at Glinda with a confused expression.

She laughed, "I want you to look over this song and then I want you to sing it for me, you don't have to memorized the song, you can look at the paper. I'll give you a few clock-ticks, okay?"

Fiyero nodded then sat down to look over the song. Glindawent over to the rest of the cast and gave them scripts so they could look over their lines. She answered some of their questions then returned to Fiyero.

She sat down next to him and asked, "Are you ready to sing for me?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I guess I am," he replied.

She giggled. "Okay well then go get up on the stage!"

He laughed then walked up the stairs to the stage.

"Okay we don't have any music yet so you'll have to sing without it," she called.

He laughed, "Alright Glinda!"

She smiled. "Okay then start whenever you're ready," she directed.

Fiyero took a deep breath, feeling like a totally idiot but began singing anyway.

_One song. Glory. One song_

_Before I go, Glory_

_One song to leave behind,_

_Find one song, one last refrain, glory_

_From the pretty boy front man,_

_Who wasted opportunity._

_One song, he had the world at his feet,_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl_

_Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song, before the sun sets_

_Glory – on another empty life_

_Time flies – time dies,_

_Glory – One blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory – Glory_

_Find, Glory, in a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame_

_Find, one song, a song about love_

_Glory, from the soul of a young man_

_A young man_

_Find, the one song_

_Before the virus takes hold, glory_

_Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies_

_And then no need to endure anymore_

_Time dies_

It was dead silent after he was done singing. The rest of the cast had stopped doing what they were doing when they heard him singing. However, the reason for the silence was that the song had a double meaning. Not only did the song fit with Roger's life, but it fit with Fiyero's life as well. That's when Glinda decided that Fiyero was the perfect person for the role of Roger Davis.

******

Elphaba walked through the streets of the Emerald City happy as she could ever be. While she walked, she realized people were staring at her. Scared, she looked at her hand to see if she was turning green but found that she still had the color of the Winkies. That's when she drew the conclusion that her clothing didn't fit with the rest of the Ozians that were roaming the streets of the city. Every man and woman was dressed from head to foot with exotic clothing that had all shades of green on it. Elphaba looked down at her own dress and realized that she was clad in a plain black dress.

Elphaba looked around and her gazed fell on a store called Ozma's Secret. It looked promising so she opened the door and made her way in. She looked around the store and turned red. In one section of the store hung bras and shelves of panties were displayed. Elphaba was about to leave the store when a blonde girl ran up to her.

"Hi! My name's Tiffany, is there anything I can help you find?"

Elphaba was shocked at first but then figured the blonde girl could help her.

"Actually there are things you can help me find. As you can see my apparel doesn't fit in with the fashion of the Emerald City and I'm not the best shopper," Elphaba explained.

The girl, Tiffany, nodded, "Okay, well I can definitely help you out! We'll get you a new dress, new shoes, EVERYTHING! Oh this will be so fun! Now let's find out what size you are!"

Tiffany pulled out a tap measurer and began measuring Elphaba. Finally Tiffany concluded, "You are definitely an extra, extra small. Oh my Oz! You're so skinny! But you are so pretty! Uh, I'm so jealous!"

Elphaba blushed. "Thank you."

Tiffany smiled. "Oh you are so welcome! Okay now let's get you the perfect new outfit!"

Tiffany grabbed Elphaba's hand and towards the dresses. Tiffany looked through the racks and pulled out a clover colored babydollhalter dress that stopped just above the knees. The halter straps were white, as was a strip of fabric around the empire waist. They then made their way to the shoes. Tiffany skimmed through boxes and found a pair of white ankle-strap sandal wedges. Tiffany then dragged Elphaba over to the panties and grabbed a white lace-trim bikini. Tiffany didn't grab a bra since the dress she picked had a built in bra.

Tiffany handed Elphaba the dress, shoes, and panties. "Okay here! Put all of these on and then come out and show me! The dressing rooms are right over there," she gestured towards the back of the store. She then added, "Oh! And while you're changing, I'll go find you a new bag instead of that dreadful thing you have now."

Elphaba made her way to the changing rooms and began trying on her new outfit. When she came out she found Tiffany looking like an excited puppy. She was holding a green and white bag with a flower pattern. When Tiffany saw Elphaba come out of the changing room her mouth dropped.

Tiffany squeaked, "Omioz! You are so beautiful! Look at your legs! They're so long and tan! And look at your figure! You have curves I'm sure every girl is jealous of and you have a nice set of- Well you know what I mean! Have you ever had any work done?"

Elphaba shook her head, her face flushed.

"Wow, that's amazing! I'm surprised you're not married! I noticed your not wearing a ring… Oh but you must have a boyfriend or two! And you must have your share of one night stands!"

Elphaba paled and shook her head again.

"What?! You mean you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Never."

"Well, you've had to have had at least ONE one-night stand!?"

Elphaba was about to repeat her last response when the memory of her first and last night with Fiyero came to the front of her mind. She blushed and revealed, "Well I guess there was this one night…"

Tiffany began to squeal and giggle. "Okay well let's check you out," she exclaimed.

They walked over to the register and Tiffany began checking her out.

"Okay so your total for today is $200," she said.

Elphabagrabbed the desired amount from her new bag and gave it to Tiffany. Tiffany accepted the cash and set it in the register. She then looked up at Elphaba and smiled.

"Well you come back and see me anytime you want to, okay? And if you do find yourself a man that's worthy enough to be called your boyfriend, I'll hook you up with the sexiest lingerie!" She winked.

Elphaba let out an uneasy laugh and said her farewells to Tiffany. Elphaba walked out of the store on a mission. Now that she was done shopping, next stop, to audition for RENT.

* * *

Betcha can't wait for the next chapter! =P


	7. Light My Candle

**Okay I don't even know where to begin on my apologizes... I am so sorry I haven't updated! In late August my laptop broke and I had to send it to Dell to get fixed. It didn't come back until the second week in September. And then I started school and I've been busy with homework and our school's musical (which is Thoroughly Modern Millie). So I'll try my best to get chapters up but I'm not promising anything... Oh and this chapter is longer then most so I hope you'll be happy and enjoy! Please review! Thank you! =D**

**I want to thank these wonderful people for reviewing chapter 6:** Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**,** Wicked'elphaba-fiyero**, **crazybeagle**, **Elphaba1fan**, and a huge thank you to **StuckInSouthstairs** who reminded me that people still wanted to read this story =)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own it but I'm going to go see it a few times when it comes to my city in April/May! =D**

**Okay I'm just going to say one more thing before you read the story and that is congradulations to Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs on the birth of their baby boy! We had a whole article about it where I live because Taye is from Rochester and I live near the city =P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7/ Light My Candle

Elphaba had been waiting in the lobby of the theatre waiting to be called in for her audition. When she had arrived she signed up for a time to audition in an hour after she had gotten to the theatre. After she had signed her name, a girl handed her a packet with two songs and some lines written in it. Elphaba then sat down and began studying while other women were being called in.

The hour seemed to slip away and soon Elphaba heard her time called. When she had been waiting she hadn't felt nervous at all like the other girls seemed to be. However as she began to walk down the aisle of the theatre butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. Her reason for being nervous wasn't like the other girls' reasons though. Elphaba didn't feel like she wanted to throw up because she was afraid she'd mess up, no. She felt like she was going to throw up because sitting in the front row of the theatre was Glinda.

Her best friend who thought she was dead.

Elphaba took in a shaky breath and got on stage. Glinda looked up at her and smiled. Elphaba forced herself to smile and tried to relax. Instead of looking at Glinda, Elphaba tried to look at anyone but her. Elphaba saw two of Glinda's old, mindless friends who she believed were named Pfannee and Shenshen. Elphaba also noticed Boq, who was sitting next to Glinda, and she saw the vile creature that was called Avaric. She involuntarily shuddered. The last pair she saw was Crope and Tibbett, who were sitting very close to each other whispering about something. Elphaba's attention was turned back to Glinda when she finally spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Glinda, but you probably know that already," she began. "This is Boq, Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, Pfannee and Shenshen," she gestured to each person. "We have one more person but he went out to get a drink but he'll be back. So let's start off with your name."

_Shiz!_

Elphaba had never thought of a new name! Automatically she started to answer, "El-" She stopped herself though and tried to come up with a new name. She came up with, "Eliana, my name is Eliana."

Avaric scoffed, "You got a last name, Eliana?"

Elphaba had never wanted to kill Avaric more than she did at that moment. However she saw that Glinda was waiting for an answer. Elphaba blurted, "Thurston!"

Avaric laughed, "Well someone's jumpy… Or do you just really like your name?"

Elphaba glared at him. She was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when Glinda cut them off.

"So what country are you from Eliana?"

Elphaba was about to say Munchkinland when she remembered that she didn't look like she was from the land of the Munchkins. She had made her skin Vinkan so that's where she'd be from. "I'm from the Vinkus

"Okay, well let's hear you sing a song for us Eliana," she directed. Glinda noticed that Eliana didn't have her packet with her. "You're allowed to look at your packet you know. We don't expect you to memorize a whole in only a few minutes," she informed.

"Oh I know, but I came an hour early and memorized everything," Elphaba explained.

Glinda wore a pleased smile as did Boq, Crope and Tibbett for her extra effort. Avaric, Pfannee and Shenshen rolled their eyes.

"Alright, then lets hear 'Out Tonight'," Glinda requested.

Elphaba took a deep breath and began her song.

_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"  
It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"  
I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's Lurlimas day  
Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Vinkus babies cry  
So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die_

_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight_

Elphaba glanced nervously at Glinda and the rest of the group. None of their faces showed any emotion but then Glinda smiled at her. Crope and Tibbett started whispering to each other with smiles on their faces as were Pfannee and Shenshen. Boq wore a pleasant smile and Avaric stared at her lustfully. Elphaba tried not to gag.

"That was wonderful Eliana! Great job," Glinda commented sweetly.

Elphaba smiled her thanks to Glinda. Just then the door at the back of the theatre open and in walked a very wet Fiyero. His damp hair hung over his eyes like a mask. Everyone turned in their seats to see what the commotion was and soon began laughing.

Glinda managed to control her laughter for a moment to ask, "Fiyero, what in Oz name happened to you?" She then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Fiyero glared at her and then replied, "When I went to get a drink from the water fountain, the water sprayed all over me. I think that's one of the things we need to get fixed."

They laughed at his story and then Glinda spoke up. "Oh Fiyero, wet or not I'm happy you came back! We have another woman here to audition for the part of Mimi. I want you to meet Eliana Thurston."

They looked on to the stage but realized no one was there. They barely saw her before the door slammed. Glinda got up and quickly followed her out the door. Eliana was fast so Glinda had to jog just to staying within seeing range. Glinda had no idea why Eliana was running or where she was running to until she ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the nearest toilet. Glinda came up behind her and gently pulled her hair back. After Eliana had finished Glinda let go of her hair and she leaned against the stall wall with her hair in her face. Glinda was very concerned as to why Eliana came down with this sudden bug so she decided she would ask.

"Are you alright sweetie? Do you need some water? Do we need to take you to the hospital? Do we need to call-" Glinda babbled until she was stopped by an unexpected noise. Crying, Eliana was crying. Glinda put a hand on her shoulder and wiped away her tears.

"Honey, are you okay?" Glinda asked.

Eliana nodded. "Yes I'm fine. I think I might have eaten something that gave me food poisoning."

Yea right was she fine! Elphaba felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. He had walked in and it was like seeing a ghost. Only he wasn't a ghost, he was alive! She knew it was Fiyero before Glinda even said his name. But when Glinda did that just confirmed that she wasn't seeing things. And when she saw him, she saw the despair in his eyes and she knew it was because of her. He thought she was dead. Just like how she thought he was dead. Oh the irony. When she had seen the hurt in his eyes she had became nauseous with the guilt she felt. But the worst part was, she couldn't tell him. She would have loved to run to him and hug him and kiss him until she had no oxygen in her lungs, but she couldn't. That would ruin her plan of a new life. And when she couldn't look at him anymore, she ran. And she ran until she found the bathroom and then dissolved into her guilt and despair. She had been faintly aware of Glinda's presence until she had laid her dainty white hand on her shoulder and wiped away her tears. Oh how she missed her best friend.

In a comforting tone Glinda soothed, "Its okay Ellie. Oh! Can I call you Ellie?"

Elphaba sniffed and then laughed; there was the Galinda she knew at Shiz. "Sure," she replied.

"Oh goodie! Well we should get back before they get worried. Are you sure you're okay? We can reschedule your audition if you want."

"No I'm alright. I'll finish my audition."

Glinda stood up and then offered her, her hand to help Elphaba get back on her feet. Elphaba took it gladly and stood up. The two women walked into the theatre and were greeted with all eyes on them.

Crope and Tibbett both asked at the same time, "Are you okay Eliana?"

Avaric smirked and remarked, "Of course she's not! The Prince of the Vinkus just walked in who everyone in Oz thought was dead. So it was kind of like seeing a ghost for her."

Glinda rolled her eyes and sneered, "Oh shut it Avaric." She continued, "Now Ellie and Fiyero get on stage. I want you two to sing Light My Candle."

They both walked up and stayed a distance away from each other. Elphaba tried not to stare at him and Fiyero stood there emotionless.

Glinda sighed, "Would you at least look at each other please?"

They both slowly turned toward one another and eyed each other. The music started and they began their song.

_(Roger)  
What'd you forget?_

_(Mimi)  
Got a light?_

_(Roger)  
I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering_

_(Mimi)  
It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?_

_(Roger)  
Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?_

_(Mimi)  
Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?_

_(Roger)  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of -_

_(Mimi)  
I always remind people of - who is she?_

_(Roger)  
She died. Her name was April_

_(Mimi)  
It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?_

_(Roger)  
Well -_

_(Mimi)  
Yeah. Ow!_

_(Roger)  
Oh, the wax - it's_

_(Mimi)  
Dripping! I like it - between my --_

_(Roger)  
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight._

_It blew out again?_

_(Mimi)  
No - I think that I dropped my stash_

_(Roger)  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out_

_(Mimi)  
I'm illin' -  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure -  
Is it on the floor?_

_Roger  
The floor?_

_(Mimi)  
They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?_

_(Roger)  
What?_

_(Mimi)  
You're staring again._

_(Roger)  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar_

_(Mimi)  
Like your dead girlfriend?_

_Elphaba put a huge emphasis on that phrase. Maybe he would recognize her and figure out her true identity. _

_(Roger)  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --_

_(Mimi)  
Do you go to the cat scratch club  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look_

_(Roger)  
Yes!  
They used to tie you up -_

_(Mimi)  
It's a living_

_(Roger)  
I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs_

_(Mimi)  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle_

_(Roger)  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen_

_(Mimi)  
I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad_

_(Roger)  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that_

_(Mimi)  
I have no heat - I told you_

_(Roger)  
I used to sweat_

_(Mimi)  
I got a cold_

_(Roger)  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie_

_(Mimi)  
But now and then I like to --_

_(Roger)  
Uh huh_

_(Mimi)  
Feel good_

_(Roger)  
Here it -- um --_

_(Mimi)  
What's that?_

_(Roger)  
Candy bar wrapper_

_(Mimi)  
We could light the candle  
What'd you do with my candle?_

_(Roger)  
That was my last match_

_(Mimi)  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

_(Roger)  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

_(Mimi)  
Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_

_(Roger)  
Cold hands_

_(Mimi)  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?_

_(Roger)  
With you?_

_(Mimi)  
No - with my father_

_(Roger)  
I'm Roger_

_(Mimi)  
They call me  
They call me_

_Mimi _

Through the whole song Elphaba kept trying to give clues to him about her true identity but it had to effect on him. Elphaba was on the verge of tears when Glinda spoke up after having a conversation with the rest of the cast.

"Congratulations! You got the part!"


	8. You'll See

**Chapter 8/You'll See**

Elphaba wasn't sure if she should have jumped for joy or burst into tears.She had such mixed emotions. She felt happy because now that she got this part she would get to see all of her friends again. On the other hand though, she was sad because none of them knew who she was.

Glinda had her fill out some paper work and then asked her where she was living for now. Elphaba had replied that she was going to stay at a hotel for the night when Glinda explained their interesting living arrangements at the palace. It was rent free so Elphaba gladly accepted her own room in the palace that she once would have not been caught dead in.

Everyone soon began to pack up and make their way to the door ready for a good night's sleep. Elphaba shot glances at Fiyero but whenever she did he wouldn't look at her. Tears would well up in her eyes and she would have to quickly brush them away before anyone noticed. They all hailed carriages back to the palace and regrouped at the palace doors. They made their way through the elegant emerald doors and to their respected rooms for a good night's sleep.

Glinda walked with Elphaba and showed her to her room at the end of the hall. Elphaba walked into the sight of a beautiful open room with many windows looking out into the sleeping city. The floor was green and gold marble with pillars of green and gold. To the right side of the room was a large bed with gold colored sheets and pillows. To the other side of the room was a fireplace against the gold wall giving the entire room a beautiful glow. Seats were placed in front of the fire with pillows to add more comfort.

Glinda looked at Elphaba, watching her approval. "Do you like it? I know it's a little much but all the guest rooms in this room are filled and the only one left is the master suite and-"

Elphaba cut her off with a smile, "I love it. Thank you so much."

Glinda returned the smile, "You're welcome." She wanted to ask Eliana about the episode in the bathroom but figured it was something personal and rather leave it alone. But something just didn't feel right to her…

Glinda wished Elphaba a good night and shut the door behind her.

After breakfast they all made their way to the theater for another day of rehearsal. They sat in the first few rows of the theater waiting for Glinda's instructions.

"Alright everyone, today's going to be a long day. First off, we're holding auditions for ensemble members so that will take awhile. Then we'll order lunch and after we eat we'll have tech crew to work on set and lights. Last night I selected some of the best musicians to make up the band. So they're coming today so that we can rehearse songs with music. Alright, so are there any questions?"

Tibbett's hand shot into the air.

Glinda acknowledged, "Yes, Tibbett?"

"Is the tech crew going to be making the set while we're rehearsing? I'm just wondering if they are, because that's going to be a lot of chaos. And we'll have nowhere to rehearse."

Glinda smiled, "No worries. The set was mostly all made previous to today. All they're doing is setting it up while we're having auditions. Now you're wondering where we're having auditions. The answer to that is they're going to be in the lobby. Now anymore questions?" All eyes were looking at her except for Avaric who decided to get some beauty sleep in.

"Alright, everyone out into the lobby, we have auditions to judge. Oh, and will someone PLEASE wake Avaric up?"

Crope and Tibbett then proceeded to stick their fingers in their mouths and give Avaric wet willies in both of his ears. He immediately woke up with a scream, "I'M UP!" They laughed and walked to the lobby.

Avaric practically ran out of the theater yelling, "It's over! It's finally over!"

Boq followed clutching his stomach moaning, "So hungry… Food. I need food!"

The rest of the cast came out of the theater and headed to a new café that opened about a block away from the theater. They were seated immediately at a large, over-cushioned booth and had a server at their table just as the last person sat down. They talked and laughed as they waited for their food to arrive. Elphaba couldn't help but look at Fiyero as he was sitting right across from her. He had his head down and she noticed under his eyes were dark and had bags. She felt a huge stab of guilt that he was losing sleep over her.

They received their food extremely fast. They began to eat with occasional chit-chat on the side without a word from Elphaba or Fiyero. When they were finished Glinda gracefully paid for everyone's meal and they head out the door, back to the theater. As they arrived Fiyero moaned.

"Oz! I forgot my coat at the café! I'll meet you all in there I have to go back."

Glinda nodded, "Alright, we'll see you later. You won't miss anything. We're just going to add some lights and run through Out Tonight."

And with that Fiyero was off to the café and the cast was off to rehearse.

"Okay Eliana, you're going to enter stage left through the door on the top part of the set. For performances some crew members are going to put your hair up with glitter in it. And then when you come out, before the line, 'You wanna play let's run away.' And after the line 'I wanna put on that tight skirt' and on the word 'flirt' you're going to take off the robe you'll have on to reveal some… skippified clothing. Anyway, you'll have a railing and stairs so use those as you'd like. Just let your free side come out!" Glinda giggled.

"Okay we're probably going to run just the beginning of the song and we're going to be doing crazy things with lights so just ignore it and keep singing." Glinda instructed.

Elphaba nodded in understanding from the platform on stage wrapped in her rope. The music started and Elphaba got into her hooker character. Elphaba entered with a bright white spotlight on her and she began singing. She started working the song shaking her hips and making Avaric drool. Blue lights flashed over her and Elphaba noticed that her skin looked blue. She inwardly laughed at the thought but then a wave of dread washed over her. Elphaba was never religious but she now found herself praying to every god that they wouldn't use green lights.

_I wanna put on that tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger._

"Great. Now even more skin to be exposed to green lights." Elphaba thought.

And then her skin was bathed in green lights. Elphaba stalled in her singing, hoping no one would see the resemblance but there was a collective gasp in the back of the theater. Elphaba stopped singing and inwardly groaned. Of course they would recognized her. They practically lived together for a year and it didn't help that every city used to be plastered with wanted posters of her mug.

Over the loud music Glinda screamed, "STOP THE MUSIC!"

Elphaba just stood ready to run looking like a frightened child. Glinda slowly walked towards the stage followed by the rest of the cast with some crew members staring. Glinda now stood on the stage waiting as Elphaba slowly made her way down the stairs.

"El- Elph- Elphie?" Glinda stuttered with tears threatening to pour over.

Now Elphaba stood in front of her former roommate. "Yea, Glin?"

Now the tears in Glinda's eyes rolled down her porcelain cheeks. She ran to her friend and flung her arms around Elphaba's thin frame. "Oh Elphie!"

"I missed you too."

Glinda pulled away and wiped away her tears. She took a shaking breath and managed, "We thought you were dead."

"I know Glinda. I'm sorry." And Elphaba began to explain her story after the farm girl had "melted" her. "So then I came here to audition so that I could still be with everyone and make sure you all were okay. I didn't know that he-" Elphaba realized that it wasn't the best idea to bring up _him _at the moment. However it was too late and tears welled up in Elphaba's eyes and everyone already knew who she was talking about.

"Oh Elphie…"

"I thought he was killed. I was going to kill myself… But I just couldn't." Elphaba said distantly.

"Then thank Oz you didn't. You're okay, he's okay, even though he was in a horrifical state when he first found us." Glinda recalled.

"Which he wouldn't have been in if it hadn't have been for me."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have run off and slept with Glinda's fiancée." Avaric chimed in.

Elphaba glared, "How dare you even say that!" She went to charge at him but Boq and Glinda stopped her before she could do any harm. Elphaba turned to Glinda. "I'm so sorry Glinda. I know you loved him and I never meant to hurt you."

Before Glinda could answer Boq spoke up. "No' you didn't even care what Glinda felt when you ran off with him! You two broke her heart! So don't you even try to apologize! How could you be that heartless?"

"Now Boq I thought you'd be the one to understand the most." Elphaba defended. "Or do you not recall leaving my sister with a broken heart to go run off to confess your love for Glinda? And do you not remember that a few days after that my sister laid crushed under a house, DEAD. How dare you forget the past!"

Boq face turned bright red but yelled, "NO! How dare you! She enslaved the Munchkins and made me her personal slave! She tried casting a spell on me to kill me!"

"She wasn't trying to kill you! She loved you and all you did was lie to her, leading her on! She just wanted you to love her! She had no one else! I certainly could be there for her since I was public enemy number one! You just thank your luck stars that she had no magic to cast that spell or you would be heartless right now. Or worse, you'd be dead."

Crope mumbled, "These love triangles and pairs should have been worked out at Shiz a looooong time ago."

Glinda hugged her friend to stop the awkward tension that was in the air. "It's okay Elphie. I've moved on and I can forgive you for that. But to fake your death? How could you do that to me? To all of us, and to Fiyero."

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to stop the fighting and to stop the running and hiding. 'ding dong the witch is dead,' Oz is finally free from the Wicked Witch of the West's rule."

"But Elphie I told them all the truth. The day Fiyero got out of the hospital. There was a mob outside calling him a traitor so I told them the truth so that no one would try to kill him. And there were reporters there so they published the whole story in all of the papers and everyone knows it was Morrible and the Wizard that were the bad ones! Not you! You can be yourself again. No more hiding. You can be Elphaba Thropp, the girl I met at Shiz who became my best friend."

"I know Glin. But I can't. There will always be people that still believe the lies that the Wizard and Morrible told them and there will still be people that want to kill Fiyero and me. And now you too probably. I'm sorry I ever brought you all into this mess."

"Never apologize for us knowing you. I would still be an air-headed blonde if it wasn't for you Elphaba."

"Please Glinda. People cannot know who I am. I can't go through being called Wicked again and dealing with all the hate."

"We have to tell Fiyero, Elphie. He has to know. He blames himself for your 'death'."

"No. He has to figure it out on his own. If you tell him that 'Eliana' is really me he'll hate me and you and think its some twisted joke. No. He has to figure it out on his own. Maybe with a little guidance."

"I will make sure that brainless prince will realize that the love of his life is standing right in front of him. No matter what we have to do."

Elphaba blushed slightly. "Thank you."

The two best friends hugged and everyone in the theater began clapping. Tech crew members and all. Everyone had been listening to the conversation and some were moved to tears. But everyone knew not to dare tell anyone that 'Elphie lives'. So that's when all the green lights were shut off when Fiyero walked back into the theater with his lost coat slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm so late. It's a long story… So did I miss anything?"

He had no idea.


	9. Another Day

**Oh my goodness I am so proud of myself! This chapter got up so fast because I just loveeeeed writing this one! I spent all yesterday writing it until 1 in the morning. And then I was going to post it but my internet had other plans. =\ Anywayyyy I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts and favorites! 3 It means a lot! :D I hope I get more feedback this time :) This chapter is my baby lol if that's possible. Enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9/Another Day

Everyone quickly wiped away any tears and acted like they were just finishing a normal rehearsal.

Glinda quickly put on her fake smile that she used so much after the death of the 'witch'. Glinda pulled away from Elphaba and in her faux 'Glinda the Good' voice she congratulated, "Great job Elp- Eliana! You're a natural! You'll bring the house down with that song!"

Fiyero looked confused as to why everyone was near the stage but thought little of it, thinking that Eliana just had a great run through of her song. It was believable seeing as she had such an amazing voice. It was a voice that seemed so familiar to Fiyero but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. Her face even reminded him of someone but whom? He shook the thoughts away when he realized who he was thinking of. He wasn't about to let everyone see him cry.

"Alright everyone lets set for the second half of Out Tonight and then on to Another Day." Glinda ordered.

Elphaba turned her back to everyone and walked toward the stairs desperately trying not you cry. This was just adding more salt to the wound and Elphaba was ready to ball her eyes out the rest of the day.

Fiyero dragged himself onto the stage and sat on the cold metal table with his guitar in hand. The music resumed and the beautiful voice floated down to him.

_Your sweet, wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight._

Next thing Fiyero knew Eliana was coming towards him taking away his guitar and hopping on the table. She ended her song coming closer to him until she was right in front of him.

_I'll let you make me- out tonight! Tonight- tonight- tonight!_

And then she was- kissing him. He had totally forgotten that it was written in the script that they had to kiss at the end of this song and Fiyero was caught off guard. He was dazed with lights flashing so he closed his eyes and when he did, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt like he was kissing his beautiful Fae and his heart filled with love. It was all so much and his mind took him back to the night he had shared with her.

_~"Fiyero, we both no this isn't going to last so just for this moment, I'll let you make me as long as you're mine."_

_So he softly kissed her and laid her down on the soft grass of the Great Gillikin Forest and made every last moment last.~_

Fiyero's eyes slowly opened saw that he was not kissing his love but Eliana and he immediately pulled back and began his fierce song.

_Who do you think you are?_

Seriously, did she really think she was going to win his heart? She wasn't Elphaba and no one ever would be.

_Little girl, hey, the door is that way. You better go, you know the fire's out anyway._

And it was true. She was still a little girl. She was only 19 for Oz sakes! But so was Elphaba if she was still- No! He couldn't think about that. The fire in his heart had gone out with Elphaba's life and he could no longer love.

_Your sweet whisper, I just can't handle. Well take your hair in the moonlight, your brown eyes, goodbye goodnight…_

He just couldn't take it anymore. If she was green she'd be almost exactly like Elphaba. And her hair and eyes in the moonlight reminded him of that night Elphaba and he shared…

_Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance, it'd be another play. Looking for romance? Come back another day. Another day…_

Tears welled up in Elphaba's eyes. This was going to be very difficult. All Fiyero saw was Eliana when it was really her, Elphaba. And he was so in love with her still that he was so blind to see that it was her!

_The heart may freeze or it can burn. The pain will ease if I can learn. There is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as my last…_

If he could stop thinking about the past and focus on the present he would see her for he she truly was! Ever since Elphaba started her new life she lived it as if it were her last day. She was finally living her life since her old was cruelly taken away from her.

_There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today…_

Elphaba looked into Fiyero's eyes and she realized something. He blamed himself for her "death." He felt like he should have been there to protect her when she "died." Elphaba felt like she had it a brick wall. He was weighed down by false guilt and now he was missing out on life.

_Long ago you might've lit up my heart. But the fire's dead ain't never ever gonna start…_

Fiyero also knew this was true. Back when he was just dancing through life he would have totally fallen for her. But now things were different.

_There's only yes, only tonight. We must let go, to know what's right…_

Elphaba could see in Fiyero's face that she reminded him of her real self. But if he just let go he'd know he was right about her being Elphaba. But he was still stuck on thinking it wasn't possible.

This was the part of the song where the rest of that cast joined in. And as they began singing she could tell they were all on her side, trying to get Fiyero to realize what was in front of him.

_I can't control_

_**Control your temper**_

_My destiny_

_**She doesn't see**_

_I trust my soul_

_**Who says that there's a soul?**_

_My only goal, is just to be_

_**Just let me be**_

Since when did Fiyero's views and her views change? In Shiz, Elphaba never believed that she had a soul. And now Fiyero was just full of sadness and anger.

_Give in to love or live in fear_

Elphaba grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she sang to him, desperately trying to get him to understand the message. If he didn't give into his love he'd live his life in fear.

_No other way_

_**The door is that way!**_

Fiyero grabbed her arm tightly and spun her away for her solo.

_No day but today…_

_**The fire's out anyway**_

Fiyero began pushing her away towards the "doorway" as they sang. For the first time, Elphaba was afraid of Fiyero as she saw the fire burning in his eyes.

_**Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette!**_

Oh how Fiyero missed that about his gorgeous Fae.

_**Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace!**_

Fiyero wished he could have Elphaba in his arms again instead of Eliana.

_**Another dance, another way, another chance, another day…**_

_No day but today..._.

Fiyero turned around and gave her an intense look and then turned back around. The music finished and Elphaba couldn't help it anymore. So she did what she knew best.

She ran.

And she kept running.

She still ran even when her tears blocked her vision.

She still ran even when she didn't know where she was.

She still ran even when the sky turned black.

*****

Everyone had watched as Elphaba ran off the stage crying. Glinda went to chase after Elphaba but she was already out of sight when she got on stage. Glinda wiped around and glared at Fiyero.

"What's your problem?!" Fiyero stared at her like she was crazy but the fire stayed in his eyes. "Do you have a heart in that brainless body of yours?! Did you not just see her run off crying?! Do you have to be such an- ASSHOLE?!"

Some people gasped at hearing Glinda the Good swear but Fiyero shook his head. "It's just acting! That's what we're supposed to be doing right? And why do you care so much about her?! You barely know her!"

"That doesn't give you any right to treat her like you just did!"

Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"Fiyero Tiggular, I know you've been through so much in the past but you can't treat girls like they don't exist and aren't worth your time just because they're not Elphaba!"

Fiyero's face instantly changed from anger to devastation. He became very interested with the floor all of a sudden and Glinda noticed that the spot on the floor that Fiyero was so interested in was becoming covered in tear drops. Fiyero finally looked back up at Glinda with red, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Glinda." Fiyero choked out.

"I'm not the one you need to be saying sorry to."

*****

Rehearsal was dismissed after that and the gang headed back to the Palace. When they entered, one of the servants approached them and told them that Eliana had come back to the Palace an hour ago safely and was last in her room. Everyone then headed to their respected rooms to change into pajamas and relax for the night. Fiyero was restless and couldn't stop thinking about what Glinda had said. When they had arrived at the Palace, Glinda had given him a pointed stare which he knew that he had to find Eliana and apologize.

Fiyero walked to the kitchen and got a quick snack consisting of an apple and a glass of water and then began roaming the halls of the grand palace. He passed by the library and decided he would sit there awhile and think.

As he opened the door though, he noticed that Eliana was in front of the fireplace on the floor with her knees tucked under her chin as she watched the flames. Fiyero silently approached and couldn't help but notice how- beautiful she was.

The whole scene reminded him of Elphaba. Oh how Elphaba would love this library if she could see it. He began walking closer but then he heard a soft sound. That's when he realized she was crying. He grimaced and mentally kicked himself for hurting this girl's feelings.

He softly cleared his throat and she wiped around so fast he was surprised she didn't have whiplash. When she saw that it was him in the dim light her eyes widened and she quickly stood up. She made her way to the doorway to leave but he blocked her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you today. There's no excuse for me to do that to anyone, especially you. So I'm sorry."

Elphaba looked up at him and gave him a teary smile. "It's alright." She couldn't help but notice how kissable he looked at the moment and Elphaba longed for the chance to touch him again.

"No, it's not alright. What I did was horrible and cruel and I wish I could take it back. I'm sorry I just am not right in the head. I don't expect you to understand, I just hope you can forgive me. If you don't I understand though, but know that it won't happen again."

Elphaba inwardly smiled. She loved when he babbled. Oh how she wished she could tell him that she did understand but would she explain that? So she decided she'd tell him what he wanted to hear. "I forgive you."

He smiled and then put his arms around her in a gentle hug. "Thank you."

"_No, thank you." _Elphaba thought to herself. It felt so good to be in his arms again and she relished in it for as long as she could before he let go. They then said goodnight and walked back to their rooms. Once in hers, Elphaba slowly changed into her nightgown and curled up in her over-cushioned bed.

Down the hall Fiyero had changed into a pair of silk pajama pants laid out for him by the maids. He then slipped under his sapphire blankets.

It was hours before either Elphaba or Fiyero fell asleep and when they did it was when their tears had finally dried.


	10. Will I?

**Well hello again everyone... It's really been a year? So sorry! But you all understand how life can be. And I also took a break from Wicked when I fell in love with The Phantom of the Opera. Any Phans out there? Well here I bring another chapter after a very long wait! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I would love more!**

**Also, I would love any suggestions that anyone may have. I found when writing this chapter I was running out of ideas. No worries, I know where I'm going with this story, it's just the middle I'm having a mild case of writer's block with.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

****Chapter 10/Will I?**

The next day, the cast assembled in the theatre, all looking extremely tired.

"Why do we have to be here so early?" Avaric whined.

Glinda rolled her tired eyes, "I know we're all tired, but we have a lot of things that need to be done before we can even think about presenting this show to the citizens of Oz!"

A groan resounded through the cast sitting in the now fixed, green velvet theatre seats. Crope sat in the front sipping a large caffeinated beverage with a name longer than the day would be, as Tibbett, sitting next to him, downed a simple black coffee. Boq sat in the middle seat in the front, only looking attentive when Glinda opened her mouth. Pfannee and Shenshen completed the front row, heads against each other as the softly dozed. Avaric slouched in the middle of the second row, unaware of the tensions passing between him by the people sitting on each end of that row. Elphaba and Fiyero sat stiffly, with puffy red eyes only looking forward.

Glinda could sense this tension though and ordered the cast to begin warm ups.

As the cast gathered around the piano on stage and began scales with the musical director, Glinda sat in the audience and observed. She smiled when she saw Crope slide his hand into Tibbett's, how Pfannee and Shenshen giggled when one of their voices cracked, and how Boq would blush whenever she caught him looking at her instead of the piano. And then she saw Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba stood stiffly staring at the floor, occasionally sneaking a glace at Fiyero, who never took his focus off the piano.

Glinda hated to see her friends miserable. She wished she could do something, but respected Elphaba's decision, even though she didn't understand it. Glinda settled on asking her later when she was alone. Glinda faintly heard the musical director call for a run through of "Will I?" and she asked if she could speak to Eliana for a moment.

The song was barely audible as Glinda pulled Elphaba into the foyer of the theatre. As soon as Glinda was sure they were alone, her curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened last night?"

"Well once I came back to the Palace, I found the library and just sat in front of the fireplace until…" Elphaba trailed off, going into a reverie that Glinda longed to see.

"Until what?" Glinda urged.

"Until Fiyero walked in…"

Glinda practically screeched, "What? What happened?"

"HHe came in and apologized for how he acted… And then he hugged me." A sad smile formed across her lips.

Glinda reflected the expression. "Elphie, why are you doing this to yourself? And Fiyero?"

"Doing what?" Elphaba asked confused.

"Why are you keeping yourself and Fiyero from being happy? Why can't you just tell him?"

"I wish I could Glinda! I wish I could just run into his arms and tell him I'm alive and that I love him with all of my heart, but I just can't! Glinda, I'm scared. All of those years of propaganda from the Wizard about me, there could still be loyal followers of the Wizard out there. And if they knew… that I was alive… They could- or they would- And if Fiyero was involved…"

By the time Elphaba choked out the last word, tears were already streaming down her recently adopted tan cheeks. Glinda immediately grabbed her friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shhh. Elphie, that won't happen! I would never let that happen, so don't even think about it!"

Elphaba pulled away and cried, "But what if it does? I can't lose him again! Glinda I can't…"

Elphaba collapsed into Glinda's arms and let her shoulder absorb the tears.

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

The two best friends were reminded of the rehearsal that was still occurring, as the beautiful song drifted to their ears.

As they heard more of the cast begin the second chorus, Elphaba joined in a soft whisper.

"_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

The young women stood holding each other for a few moments until their tears had dried. They listened for the end of the song before entering back into the auditorium. As they sat down, a guitar began the beginning of "Life Support."

Fiyero returned to the seats seeing as his character didn't sing in this song. Glinda caught his eyes and gestured with her eyes and a quick jerk of her head to the empty seat next to Elphaba. She narrowed her eyes into a simmering glare for reassurance and only dissolved it when Fiyero was seated comfortably next to his unknown love. Elphaba seemed thoroughly shocked, and both didn't give the other a second glance, sad eyes only looking at the cast on stage.

_Oh, I'm not- I'm just here to- I don't have- I'm here with- Mark! Mark! I'm Mark._

The trio in the audience shared a laugh, despite the tension, at Boq's interruption in the song.

_Because reason says I should've died…_

Elphaba and Fiyero heard nothing after those lyrics, instead tears swelled in their eyes. Fiyero noticed the same tears that were in his eyes were forming in Eliana's, which deeply confused him.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Fiyero leaned over and whispered, "Can I talk to you in the lobby for a moment?"

Elphaba could only nod as Fiyero stood and offered his hand. She gladly took it, relishing in the warmth and how small her hand looked in his.

_**Flashback**_

_He held her hand as he led them into the dark Gillikin Forest with only a lantern and determination. All she could do was look at her hand in his, still shocked by the events that had led to this moment._

"_Your hand is so big…" She broke the silence with her first words since fleeing the Emerald Palace._

_Still walking, he laughed, "Well you know what they say about men with big hands…"_

_Elphaba stopped, "Well I see you still have your famous sense of humor."_

_Fiyero turned with a smirk. "Well would you like to find out if it's true?" He suggested with a wink._

_She rolled her eyes, "And if I said yes?"_

_He had no words as he set down the lantern and took her moon-lit emerald face into his "big hands" and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They shared a smile and continued deeper into the grand forest…_

_**End Flashback**_

Fiyero led her up the aisle as many of the cast and crew stared. Once out of the sight of prying eyes, Fiyero turned and looked into Elphaba's tear filled eyes. Any anger that filled his heart immediately melted as he looked into this girl's sad, emerald eyes. A tear fell from her eyes and he gently wiped it away without thinking. Elphaba was startled by his sudden kindness, after only showing her his cold side. Fiyero noticed her shocked expression and realized his hand was lingering on her cheek. He quickly withdrew his hand with a muffled apology.

Fiyero noticed that Eliana was still crying with her face cast downward. He tilted her chin up, "Hey stop that now, you don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours." He had to admit, she was beyond beautiful. She looked so much like his Fae that it was painful for him to look at her at times. "Now why are you crying? I saw you start tearing up in the auditorium earlier… Why?"

Elphaba sniffed. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't just tell him the truth, she was trying to hide that from him. She quickly searched for an answer. "You were too from what I saw. What's your story?"

Fiyero knew if he didn't give her something, she would never explain. He settled on, "A few months ago I was tied to a pole and beaten close to death by the Wizard's Gale Force, which I was captain of, because I was-" Fiyero corrected, "am in love with who they called the Wicked Witch of the West. I was supposed to die in that cornfield that day, but somehow, I have no idea how she did it, but she saved me. I didn't die, but I should have."

Hearing his side of the story made her eyes swell with more tears and it reminded Fiyero that Eliana still hadn't answered his question.

"So you still haven't answered my question, why are you crying?" Fiyero pressed.

"Well, when I was younger… I- I was sick. With the um… Vinkun flu. And it almost killed me. The doctors said there was no hope and that my family should start planning my funeral. But I got better. I was supposed to die, but by some miracle I didn't. So yea…" Elphaba finished meekly.

Fiyero raised his eyebrow, but decided to let it go. He figured whatever the real reason was, must be too personal for her to share with him, a stranger.

"So listen…" Fiyero began, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "About last night… I don't want you to get any wrong ideas from my actions, and I think you're a really nice girl and everything, but I'm not the kind of guy you should pursue. I have a lot of baggage that I wouldn't expect you to begin to understand. I'm just asking that you do us all a favor and forget any feelings you have for me. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone else. Don't think you can change this, I'm a lost cause."

Elphaba wanted to scream at him, yet she also wanted to curl into a ball and cry until there were no more tears left. How could he be so blind? He wasn't a lost cause! If just melted the cold shield he had created around his heart, and let people in, his life would not be so terrible. No, she knew him better than that. But she couldn't help but have a shimmer of happiness at the realization that he loved her so much that he was willing to live the rest of his life alone. He would rather suffer alone, without her, than to be with someone else.

Elphaba smiled sadly as tears slipped past her cheeks. Before either of them could say anything, Glinda entered, not realizing the situation before her. She mindlessly babbled off, "Guys you're wanted back in rehearsal to sing through 'Christmas Bells' with the rest of the cast." Glinda then fully observed the scene before her. She noticed their red eyes, the stern face Fiyero wore and the tear-stained cheeks that were part of Elphaba's grief-stricken face. Glinda's eyes narrowed at Fiyero and she ordered Elphaba to go into the auditorium, adding that Fiyero would be there in a few minutes.

As Elphaba left, Glinda spun on Fiyero, screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Her outburst shocked Fiyero, instantly changing his anger to a sense of fear. "I only told her the truth! She needed to know that she shouldn't waste her time with me."

"How can you be so blind? Why can't you see the truth that's right in front of you? You're not the Fiyero I used to know and love, no, now you're just a cold, heartless… BASTARD!"

Fiyero seemed deeply shaken by Glinda's words, casting his eyes to the floor. After a moment he whispered, "You're right."

"Well of course I am- Wait what?"

"You're right, I've become a complete asshole, and there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry."

"Again, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. But this time you better do something that really makes it up to her, or I swear Fiyero Tiggular, I will give you a real reason to be heartless. Now get in there and rehearse."

Fiyero nodded without another word and silently walked to the stage where the rest of the cast waited. The song began once everyone in place.

_She was more than okay but I pushed her away. It was bad- I got mad and I had to get her out of my sight._

After Fiyero sang this he nearly gagged. It was like he was singing his thoughts. When he laid in his hospital bed that first night of knowing he would never see or hold his beautiful Fae again, he vowed he would never be with another woman, let alone love. But with this unique, attractive woman that was before him day after day, he was finding the task to be proving difficult. His only solution was to be closed off and unappealing as possible. So far it didn't seem to be working.

This thought made the next part of the song even more difficult.

_Hey_

_**Hey**_

_I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way-_

_**Forget it**_

_-I blew up. Can I make it up to you?_

_**How?**_

_Dinner Party?_

_**That'll do**_

At that moment an idea hit Fiyero full force.

"_But this time you better do something that really makes it up to her…"_

That's it! He decided he would beg for forgiveness over the greatest dinner and night out that Eliana could ever hope for.

* * *

**Pleaseeeee Review!**


	11. Out Tonight

Hello everyone! I'm out of school now hence the update. I'm very proud that it hasn't taken me a year or more to update this. Also I am in love with this chapter. I feel like it is way more well written than any of the other chapters. Also, this is quite longer than the others aaaaand... this chapter is all about Fiyeraba! So I hope you all love it! And if anyone is wondering why this chapter is named 'Out Tonight' when a previous chapter was named that... I really wanted the name of this chapter to be Out Tonight so I changed some names around.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love everyone who reviews, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Keep 'em coming!

~Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 11/Out Tonight**

The cast ended rehearsal early that day in order for crews to finish fixing the theater. They would not be allowed to return until late the next day, so the cast began packing up for the day. Fiyero used this as an opportunity to talk to Eliana about plans for that night.

"Hey… Eliana? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Fiyero gestured with his head to move away from any nosy ears. Elphaba simply nodded, and followed him to a secluded corner of the theater.

Glinda watched this interaction, and smiled to herself. Maybe Fiyero was coming around after all.

Fiyero stood in front of Elphaba, rubbing the back of his neck. "So listen, I've been thinking…"

Elphaba scoffed, thinking back to the day at Shiz, with their goodbyes at the railroad station. However, she realized her mistake, and immediately made to cover the noise with a cough.

Fiyero looked highly confused, but recovered, asking, "Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine," Elphaba quickly replied, desperate to remove the awkward tension between them.

Fiyero, making another attempt, stammered, "So, uh, since we don't have rehearsal tonight, and everything, that means we have some free time, and I know I've been a jerk lately… Okay more like all the time, but my point is, is that I would like to make it up to you by taking you to dinner. That is, if you'd oblige me…"

Not thinking, she responded with her old attitude, "No."

"Wait- What?" Fiyero was stunned. Wasn't this the same girl who was practically begging for his attention a few days ago?

"Why should I oblige you, especially with how you've treated me?"

"I know I've been a total jack ass to you, but that's why I want to take you to dinner, to apologize."

"You mean to bribe me for your forgiveness?" Elphaba didn't know what had come over her. Somehow she no longer felt like Elphaba, but Eliana, who was sick of being treated like she was worthless. Or maybe it was Elphaba who was just sick of Fiyero's blindness to the truth of what was in front of him. Or maybe, somewhere inside Elphaba, she was crying that Fiyero was asking, what he thought was another girl, out on a date. Even though it was just to apologize for his rudeness.

Or maybe she was just overreacting.

"No! I am deeply sorry for how I've treated you, and I want to prove to you that I've changed. I want to makeup for all of those times that I hurt you. I thought you might appreciate a fancy dinner. Since we've been working so hard rehearsing, I thought you'd like to do something nice during your free time."

"You don't know the first thing about me," Elphaba bristled.

Elphaba quickly realized, however, that if she and Fiyero spent more time together, without the company of the rest of the cast, Fiyero might come to his senses.

"But I want to learn more about you! I should have done that in the first place, instead of giving you the cold shoulder," Fiyero sighed, "What do I have to do to make you come to dinner with me tonight? Apologize to you in front of the whole cast and make myself look like a fool?"

Elphaba's mouth curved into a wicked grin. "That's a start…"

Without another beat, Fiyero ran, jumping onto the stage. This attracted the attention of the cast members and any other crew that remained in the theater.

Standing alone in the middle of the stage, already feeling like a fool, Fiyero cleared his throat to make his speech.

"I would like to formally apologize, first to Eliana, and then to the rest of the cast, for being such an ass, and the unfair treatment I've given all of you."

Elphaba, moving away from the corner, smiled at the fact that Fiyero was manning up for his actions. However, her eyes widened when Fiyero continued his speech, looking directly at her.

"I would also like to beg for the honor of having Eliana accompany me out to dinner tonight, as further proof of my regret and apology."

Many delighted sighs could be heard through the theater, and everyone's attention turned toward Elphaba, waiting for her answer.

With a sigh, Elphaba answered, "Alright, I'll go to dinner with you tonight."

Fiyero smiled triumphantly from the stage, a genuine smile that hadn't been seen on his face for a long time.

Glinda squealed, lightly bouncing, relieved that the wait for this turning point was over.

After that, the cast rushed Fiyero and Elphaba back to the palace to prepare them for their date. The men and women parted ways, with the girls ready to gussy up Elphaba, and the boys, mostly Crope and Tibbett, to prepare Fiyero.

The girls crowded around Elphaba in Glinda's suite, far away from Fiyero. Pfannee and Shenshen began doing Elphaba's hair and makeup while Glinda frantically looked through her closet. A few minutes, and a pile of dresses later, Glinda produced a long, flowing gown made out of light green silk that shimmered in the light. The girls seized their work on Elphaba and the dress, along with Elphaba were pushed into the spacious bathroom.

After a few moments, Elphaba slowly opened the bathroom door, and trudged out. The other girls immediately gasped. The dress fell around her shape almost perfectly, with the collar dipping modestly in the front. The collar continued back, where the material cascaded very low, leaving the tan skin of her back, uncovered. The sleeves barely capped her shoulders and the rest of the soft material pooled at Elphaba's feet.

The girls then sat Elphaba down again in front of the vanity and began finishing her hair and makeup. Once complete, Glinda added a cream colored flower to Elphaba's hair, which fell in loose curls down her back. She smiled at Elphaba in the mirror.

"Oh Elphie… Look at you, you're beautiful!"

Both girls smiled; the memory of when Elphaba was first "Galindafied" drifting into their minds.

Fiyero stood in Avaric's best suit, which he gave to Fiyero, because of Fiyero's lack of clothing. Crope and Tibbett had fussed over Fiyero's hair for what seemed like forever, but now he felt he was ready as he could be for the upcoming date.

The men headed down to the foyer, and waited by the stairs for the girls to make their entrance.

Glinda, Pfannee, and Shenshen made their way down the stairs, bringing the men's attention solely to them.

"Fiyero Tiggular, prepare to have your socks knocked off," Glinda jokingly cautioned.

As the girls made their way down the stairs, Fiyero put on his best "Prince Charming face," waiting for Eliana to grace their presence. However when she entered, and began descending the stairs, his smile faltered. He found himself in shock at how beautiful this woman was before him. It was like Lurline was descending from the heavens. It was almost as if Elphaba was coming down from the skies to rescue him from his misery.

He quickly shook himself out of his trance-like state and smiled at the blushing girl before him.

Softly he asked, "Ready to go?"

She slowly nodded, and he offered her his arm. She happily accepted, relishing at the feel of him. They said their goodbyes and made their way out to an awaiting carriage.

Back in the palace Glinda breathed a sigh of relief. "Please Oz, let this work." Everyone else nodded in agreement and headed into the dining room for their own dinner.

After a short, quiet ride through the city, the carriage arrived at what promised to be a very elegant restaurant. Fiyero helped Elphaba out of the carriage as any gentlemen would do, and together they walked arm-in-arm into the luxurious building. Once inside, Elphaba marveled at the extravagant chandelier that hung over a large marble dance floor, containing many waltzing couples. Around the dance floor were many tables containing well-dressed diners, who probably had more money than they knew what to do with.

The hostess immediately recognized Fiyero, and welcomed him back to the restaurant, giving Elphaba the impression that he'd been a frequent guest here before he had run off with her. The hostess led them to a secluded table away from the excitement of the dance floor, laying the menus on the table and leaving the pair alone. As Fiyero went to pull out the chair for Elphaba, a wealthy-looking man, who looked like he was never denied a full meal, noticed Fiyero and made his way over.

"Fiyero my boy! How wonderful to see you again!" the man greeted with an outstretched hand.

"Duke Eustace," Fiyero replied curtly, shaking the man's hand.

"How are you? I heard all about what happened to you, my poor man, and I must say that I am so sorry for what you had to go through. I hear you are in an upcoming musical, directed by your ex-fiancé… That must be strange, no?"

There was something about this man that Elphaba did not like, and could tell Fiyero was not too enthused either.

"And who is this lovely creature?" The Duke gestured to Elphaba who was trying to hide behind her date.

"Eliana Thurston, a fellow cast member. Eliana, this is Duke Eustace Purston of Kvon Altar."

The Duke held out his hand, and Elphaba reluctantly placed her hand in his. After he kissed her hand, she quickly removed it from his, turning to Fiyero for assistance.

"What a lovely date you have found Fiyero! What all Vinkan woman should look like, I believe. She would make a beautiful mother to the next heir to the Vinkan throne. I am so glad to see your taste in women has changed to… less green."

By this time Fiyero was red-faced, and looked as if he was ready to explode on the man.

As calmly as he could Fiyero replied, "Yes well if you don't mind, Duke, Eliana and I would like to enjoy the rest of our evening."

"Oh yes of course! So sorry to interrupt! Have a good night. It was lovely to meet you Miss Thurston."

Elphaba quickly nodded, and then the pair watch as the Duke headed to the other side of the room. Once he was gone, Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"I am so sorry about him. I don't even know-"

"Its fine," Elphaba cut him off. "You had no control over that, I understand."

Fiyero looked grateful. "Thank you for understanding. Now let's enjoy our evening, shall we?"

Elphaba smiled, and nodded, sitting down in the chair Fiyero held out for her. Fiyero then seated himself across from her and together they began looking over their menus. From the first page Elphaba had no idea what she was reading, and she had read a lot in her day.

The waitress came over at that time, asking for drink orders. Elphaba had no idea what to order, so she asked Fiyero to order for both of them.

"Can we have a bottle of your best Vinkan wine?"

The waitress nodded and hurried off. Silence fell between the pair, and Elphaba reached out and grabbed the customary small glass of water, taking a long sip. Fiyero watched this, thinking of what was told to him when he awoke in that hospital.

"…_the Dorothy girl threw a bucket of water on her, and melted her."_

Back when they told him that, he was barely thinking straight enough to know who told him that. He didn't think about all the times back at Shiz when he'd watched Elphaba drink water. That bucket of water couldn't have killed her! But could it be possible that Elphaba was still alive? No! She would have come to him if she was alive. She wouldn't leave him alone like this. No. Don't wish, don't start. They probably lied about how she died to spare Fiyero from the gruesome truth.

Fiyero shook himself from his thoughts when he noticed Eliana was giving him a curious look. In an attempt to block any of her questions, he turned the focus on her.

"So Eliana, tell me about yourself."

Elphaba's eyes grew wide, desperate to come up with some stories that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Well where should I start?" Elphaba asked, desperate to stall for more time to makeup stories in her mind.

"Well how about some of your favorite things?" Fiyero asked innocently.

"Um, well my favorite color is blue…" Elphaba blushed, thinking of Fiyero's blue diamonds underneath his suit. He was the reason blue was her favorite color, those beautiful diamonds, and his eyes.

"My favorite food is… Um, well it's all delicious. And my favorite place is, well, here in The Emerald City."

The waitress arrived with the wine and took their orders, with Elphaba ordering a pasta dish, the simplest thing on the menu, and Fiyero ordering a hearty steak. The waitress left, again leaving the pair to continue their dinner chat.

Smiling, Fiyero prodded, "So what's your family like? Where did you go to school?"

"Well I have a father and mother… They're nice, but can be strict. I have a sister; she's one of the nicest people you could ever meet. And I went to a little school in my village, and I never went to collage because my parents couldn't afford it." Elphaba let out a breath, frantically hoping Fiyero wouldn't ask her anymore questions.

"Maybe I can meet them one day…"

Elphaba smiled sadly. No he wouldn't. The truth was everyone in her family was dead. And nothing could change that.

"Maybe… So what about you? What's your story?"

Fiyero grimaced. "You know what my story is. All of Oz knows what my story is. Or at least they think they do…"

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help…"

"Help what? It won't help bring her back."

"I know… I'm sorry I asked."

"No, please don't apologize. I brought you here to apologize and instead I'm still being the heartless shell of a man that everyone hates. For the rest of the night, I promise I won't be that person. Tonight we'll just have a good time, okay?"

Elphaba smiled, "Alright."

The waitress arrived with their plates of food, and the pair enjoyed their dinner in silence.

"Well I am absolutely stuffed!" Fiyero groaned, rubbing his stomach.

Elphaba laughed. "Same here! I can't even think about dessert."

The waitress cleared the table and left the bill, which Fiyero quickly paid. The restaurant orchestra began a new song, and Fiyero stood up, offering his hand to Elphaba. She looked up with a glimmer of confusion gracing her eyes.

Fiyero chuckled. "May I have this dance?"

"You've got to be joking. I can't dance!"

"Well then, you'll have to learn fast."

Before Elphaba knew what was happening, Fiyero grabbed her hand and was leading her out to where other couples were dancing the night away. Once they were in the center of the shining dance floor, Fiyero spun Elphaba to him, and she instinctively placed her free hand on his shoulder. Taking that as a good sign, Fiyero gently placed his hand on her bare back, thanking Glinda in his mind for picking this dress.

Slowly they began to sway with the music. Elphaba seemed to become less tense, and Fiyero began to lead her into a beautiful waltz. Lost in each other's eyes, the pair didn't notice that the other couples stopped dancing and the other patrons in the restaurant were watching their graceful dance.

As the music began to slow to an end, Fiyero spun Elphaba so that her dress twirled around her feet, gently dipping her thin frame. They remained frozen there for a moment as clapping could be heard around them. Once Elphaba was securely on her feet again, and the two realized that everyone in the restaurant was looking at them, they made a hasty exit into the cold air outside.

The normal business of the city had gone down along with the sun and now the street only contained the unknowing lovers. The exclusive lighting outside was the lamp posts lining the streets, and the moon casting its familiar glow upon the sleeping city.

Elphaba shivered as the cold night air wisped through her hair and tugged on her dress. Noticing this, Fiyero removed his jacket and gently placed it around her slim shoulders. Grateful, Elphaba hugged the article close, relishing in the smell of her love that seemed to radiate off of it.

"So where is the carriage?" Elphaba wondered tiredly.

Smiling, Fiyero answered, "I told the driver not to come. I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park instead… If that's alright with you."

"Oh of course!" Elphaba replied, trying not to sound as excited as she felt.

The couple slowly walked to the quiet park, not far from the restaurant or palace. As they walked, Elphaba took the chance and wrapped her arm around Fiyero's, mumbling something about being cold as an excuse to be close to him. He didn't seem to mind, only giving her a quick look and then returning his gaze back to the starry sky above. When they reached the water fountain, they took a seat on the edge of the large structure.

"These shoes are killing me!" Elphaba moaned as she ripped the large heels off that Glinda had forced upon her.

Fiyero laughed, thinking how Elphaba and this girl would have likely been friends if they had ever met. With that thought about his love, he found himself once more in a somber mood. He tried to hide it but Eliana already looked concerned.

"It's Elphaba, isn't it?"

Fiyero's gaze shifted down and he nodded. "I just miss her so much." Tears welled in his eyes as he met Eliana's gaze. "One night. That's all we had together. And… Oz! Why did she have to be taken away from me? From the world? She was the most amazing, compassionate woman you would ever meet. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve the terror she had to live through. I loved-" he corrected, "love her so much and I don't think I ever got to truly tell her."

By that time, both had tears falling from their eyes. Elphaba reached out turning his gaze to her.

"You may not have gotten to tell her, but I'm positive that she knew. She knows, and I'm sure that she loved you just as much. And you had no control over what happened to her in the end, but that doesn't mean you should stop living. We all have suffered loses in our lives, but we still continue on."

Elphaba stood up and began walking on the edge of the fountain. She stopped and looked at the sky, then looked back at Fiyero.

"And I know that wherever she may be today, she's looking over you, protecting you. And I also know that she didn't save your life just for you not to live it to the fullest."

Fiyero smiled at the girl, turned philosopher, realizing that she was right. And in the moonlight he could swear he saw Elphaba in this girl who spoke the words to heal his broken heart. He stood up and made his way over to Eliana, who had become fascinated with looking at the moon and stars.

Not moving her gaze away from the sky, Elphaba murmured, "I don't think I should drink anymore…"

When she turned on her heal to face Fiyero, she realized just how slippery the stone was, and fell directly into Fiyero's strong arms. They remained like that, for what felt like a lifetime just looking into each other's eyes. Elphaba's arms were locked around Fiyero's strong neck and his large hands capturing her hips from when she fell.

And under the star-filled sky and moonlight, the lovers were reunited with a gentle kiss.

* * *

Review if you loved the love! I really want opinions on this one because I feel like my writing has greatly improved, so please take a moment to review!


	12. Seasons of Love

I'm back! So warning about this chapter, I wrote it very late last night so I apologize if somethings sound horrible. Also I just finished reading a book that was in a tense I don't write in and it was in first person, so I found myself very messed up when writing this. Sorry for any mistakes!

So I didn't mention this in my last chapter because I'm stupid and forgot, buuuuut who freaked out when Norbert Leo Butz won his second Tony Award? I did! You could call it jumping up and down screaming for 5 minutes straight... But I digress.

Also my new obsession ever since the Tony Awards has been The Book of Mormon (the musical)! Any other fans out there?

* * *

**Chapter 12/ Seasons of Love**

Today was the day.

The day they had all been waiting for.

They had worked so hard for this day.

Now it was here.

Opening night.

Glinda seemed to be in multiple places at once, frantically making sure everything was perfect for tonight. She was an emotional wreck, and she didn't care if she was being witch-ier than usual.

The cast had, had an escape from rehearsal the day before, and today was all about relaxing before the big night.

Pfannee and Shenshen had left after breakfast to spend their free time at the most swankified spa in the city.

Crope and Tibbett left to go take in the views of the city with a walk in the park.

Avaric had left the palace, mumbling that he needed to release some "tension," and he quickly made his way to the nearest Gentleman's Club.

Then there was Elphaba and Fiyero. They decided that the day would be spent by the warm fireplace in the library. There they sat; Elphaba happily curled up against Fiyero reading a book; feeling the best she had felt in a long time, and Fiyero watching the fire, mindlessly stroking her hair.

After their first date, the awkwardness and hostilities faded away, and they began spending more time together. The rest of the group noticed this sudden change. When the guys had asked Fiyero what was going on, they were given no information. However the second Elphaba had gotten back from her date, she practically ran to Glinda's room to tell her everything.

However, since that date nothing became too serious between them. They enjoyed each other's company and only shared a few secret kisses. It never went farther than that. It was like they were using each other to hide from their past pains.

Elphaba was content with the possibility that she and Fiyero could one day have a new, happy life together, but there was always a nagging in her mind.

It could be called jealousy, from knowing that he's with this new woman, which Elphaba herself created.

It could be called hurt, from seeing her true love move on without her.

It could be called heartache, from seeing the pain still in his eyes, and knowing that she was the cause of this.

It could be called guilt, from not telling him the truth in the first place.

So now she sits here, trying to forget those things and focus on the future in front of them.

Everything was crazy. The cast was all over the stage, singing and dancing, and the audience was wild, as the song Rent rocked the theater.

From the stage the cast could see the creator of the show, many famous celebrities and government officials, old classmates, and their parents. Fiyero almost forgot to sing, shocked that his parents were seated in the audience, very close to the stage.

The show moved on and everything was going right on cue. However, as Fiyero and Elphaba sang their "Light My Candle" duet, Elphaba began to shiver, and not from acting out the lyrics. Fiyero took it as really good acting, but Elphaba felt as if she was getting a childhood cold.

Elphaba pushed through, telling herself it was just nerves, and the show went on without any questions about her health.

As "La Vie Boheme" started, Elphaba felt a rush of energy, forgetting about her possible sickness.

The cast enjoyed watching the looks of their parents through the song, as they made sexual gestures and danced on the tables. Some even laughed when Boq sang, "not to mention of course, hating dear old mom and dad."

Elphaba's favorite moment of the song came when she and Boq very poignantly sang, "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em!"

The cast had laughed earlier about how the composer used his lyrics to make fun of the little farm girl's yippy dog and her other references, such as going "over the rainbow."

The song reached the part where Avaric saunters over to Elphaba. In rehearsals Avaric always enjoyed these parts in a few of the songs. On the other hand, Elphaba was completely repulsed.

"Your boyfriend doesn't know about us?" Avaric raises his eyebrow suggestively, as if there was something that happened. Elphaba mentally scoffs, _"In his dreams."_

"He doesn't act like he's with you," Avaric observed sarcastically through his singing.

And though those were prewritten lyrics for fictional characters, it was as if Avaric was saying it about her relationship with Fiyero now. It was true. In public, he was as friendly as a grieving person could be, but he never acted like he was with her in a romantic way.

So he still wasn't over her. It made Elphaba want to cry and smile at the same time. She was so conflicted about her situation with him. Did she want him to move on and be with the new her, or to stay loyal to her and never be with another woman? It was too much to think about while in the middle of a performance.

The song progressed and led Elphaba into a singing argument with Fiyero.

"No one's perfect, I've got baggage," Fiyero raged through his singing.

"Life's too short babe, time is for lying. I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine," Elphaba pleads through her song. If only he knew how similar their baggage was to one another's.

Now the song is at Fiyero's character's revelation about Elphaba's character. Whenever they rehearsed this, to make the scene more real, Fiyero pretended what it would be like if by some crazy magic spell, Eliana was actually Elphaba, and he had just found that out. But it was such a crazy idea that he didn't tell anyone about it, let alone think it could happen.

The music changed and soon the lovers were singing their love song.

"I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin." In a figurative way, it was true. After losing Elphaba, Fiyero didn't smile. That is, until Eliana was brought into the cast. There was just something about her.

Together they sing, "Who knows where? Who goes there? Who knows? Here goes…"

Here goes indeed. This is the beginning of their future, and it will be an adventure. Just like their first time together. This is all a risky adventure, this relationship is, and who knows the answers to those questions better than the ones in the relationship.

Suddenly it hits Elphaba. She can't go on not telling him. She can't pretend anymore. What they had was real- is real. And she has no right to take that away. Fate put them together, cruelty tore them apart, and she would bring them together once more. Forever.

Here goes…

Fiyero softly spins her, holding her body gently against his. They had done this many times in rehearsal, but something about tonight was special. They began swaying and singing the climax of their duet. "Trusting desire, starting to learn, walking through fire without a burn… Clinging a shoulder, a leap begins… Stinging and older, asleep on pins."

Yes. Elphaba needs to trust her desire she feels for Fiyero. With their relationship, nothing can harm them. They have to be together. She finally realized this and was devastated she hadn't figured it out before.

Their scene ends and the rest of the first act concludes, with the cast convinced that half of the audience, including their parents, was completely repulsed.

The second act began with the loud, powerful chords of "Seasons of Love."

The cast sings, "How do you measure a year in the life? How about love?"

Elphaba vows from now on she will measure every year in love, as long as it's with Fiyero.

The song continues, with the audience loving every second of it.

Then Tibbett's voice rings through the theater, grand and powerful.

_In truths that she learned,_

_Or in times that he cried._

_In bridges he burned,_

_Or the way that she died._

Fiyero and Elphaba had heard these lyrics many times in rehearsal, but it was like hearing them for the first time. The two lovers were so taken away by the lyrics they didn't sing when the chorus joined in. Elphaba sees a tear slip down Glinda's porcelain cheek in the audience.

Truths that she learned: All of the lies from the Wizard that Elphaba learned the day she became known as the Wicked Witch of the West. How he had no power. How he was the one hurting the Animals.

Times that he cried: All of the restless nights Fiyero lay awake, crying over his lost love.

Bridges he burned: All that Fiyero sacrificed, to run away with the emerald woman he loved since the lion cub incident at Shiz.

The way that she died: How Elphaba died. Killed by a bucket of water, they're told.

When the song ended, Elphaba felt sicker than before. She tried to forget it and pushed on, preparing for the upcoming dramatic scenes.

It was her least favorite scene. The New Year's confrontation between her character, and Avaric's and Fiyero's characters. But she knew this wasn't just acting. This was real emotion, and experiences. That's why the show was so good Glinda told them one day at rehearsal. So now Elphaba gripped herself for the worst as her head started to pound.

"My desk was a mess, I think I'm still sore." Avaric grinned at Elphaba. She could tell he was thinking about it. Elphaba felt like she was going to throw up.

"'Cause I kicked him and I told him I wasn't his whore!" Elphaba yelled. "_Ugh, he's such a pig,"_ she thought.

Even though they were singing preset lyrics, Elphaba felt Avaric would have said the same thing that he was about to sing if this had been a real argument.

"Well does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?"

_They're the same person._

Elphaba knew she had to tell him, she just had no idea how.

"I'm not her boyfriend, I don't care what she does!"

Elphaba felt like crying. Did he feel the same way about Eliana? Elphaba tried to clear her head. This was ridiculous. This is a musical that they were acting in, not real life.

"Let's make a resolution," Crope sang in his drag.

Elphaba scoffed, "I'll drink to that."

"Let's always stay friends," Tibbett joined.

"Though we may have our disputes…" Shenshen began singing.

"This family tree's got deep roots." Pfannee finished.

Everyone on stage had some sort of smile on their face. It was true. They grew to know each other and became somewhat of a family back at Shiz. This no longer feels like lyrics being sung, but friends communicating with each other.

Boq adds, "Friendship is thicker than blood-"

"That depends," Fiyero retorts.

"Depends on trust." Elphaba sneaks a quick glance at Fiyero.

"Depends on true devotion." Fiyero looks at Elphaba like she doesn't know what that is. She looks away and he follows right after her.

"Depends on lust." Shenshen pushes Elphaba towards Fiyero

"Depends on not denying emotion." Boq pushes Fiyero toward Elphaba, and the two lover meet center stage.

The song finishes with only Elphaba left on stage, looking paler with sweat on her brow.

The show continues and "Without You" begins. Elphaba can see her lament bring some audience members to tears. She's almost in tears herself. Fiyero, Crope, Tibbett, and herself are slowly moving around the stage, switching places on the tables.

"Life goes on, but I'm gone. 'Cause I die, without you." Both sing heartbroken.

By the time the song finished, Elphaba had begun to lightly shake, practically falling into Fiyero's arms.

The show continued; bringing Crope's character's death and Tibbett's grieving song that brought most of the audience to tears.

Now much of the cast was singing the emotion saturated song, "Goodbye Love."

"I gave a mile!"

"Gave a mile to who?" Fiyero screams.

Though it was acting, Elphaba felt as if it was real anger from Fiyero and it wouldn't be the first time. Elphaba was so tired of his anger and coldness that when she sang the next verse she didn't realize what she had said.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Elphaba had, someone to live for, unafraid to say 'I love you!'"

Once Fiyero heard her name he was completely shocked. But he quickly recovered, continuing the song, remembering that there were hundreds of people watching them.

Later in the song, only Fiyero and Boq were on stage.

"How could we lose Angel?" Fiyero softly sang. "Angel" being another word for Elphaba.

"Maybe you'll see why, when you stop escaping your pain. At least now I you try, Angel's death won't be in vain."

The song dramatically continues.

"Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?"

"A friend."

"But who Mark are you? 'Mark has got work,' they say, 'Mark lives for his work and Mark's in love with his work.' Mark hides in his work."

"From what?"

"From facing your failure, facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie."

Boq almost forgot that what Fiyero was singing was just a song with set lyrics. But he remembers, and his panic about Fiyero calling him out about loving Glinda, but pretending he doesn't is still safe with him.

"Yes you live a lie! Tell you why. You're always preaching not to be numb, when that's how you thrive. You pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive."

"Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!"

Though it was a song, Boq still enjoyed that he was standing up to someone that he wouldn't have at Shiz.

The line that Boq had just sung hit Fiyero deeply. The line reminded him how close he was to dying all those months ago. He internally shivered.

"Mimi still loves you. Are you really jealous? Or afraid that Mimi's weak?"

"Mimi did look pale…"

It was true. When Fiyero last saw Eliana on stage she looked very pale, but he passed it off as the lighting.

The song sways along, and Elphaba enters for her part of the song.

"You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die. I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love…"

Elphaba sadly thought that, that's really what Fiyero wants now. Someone who won't die. The guilt was eating away at Elphaba for making him feel this pain.

"Goodbye love… hello disease."

Elphaba could feel herself getting sicker by the second. She felt like her head was burning up.

The end of the show was racing toward them. Near the middle of the finale, Pfannee, Shenshen, and Elphaba waited backstage for their entrance. Pfannee went out and began their entrance. Shenshen picked Elphaba up in her arms like they rehearsed many times before but this time Elphaba didn't need acting to look like she was dying. She collapsed into Shenshen's arms, and felt herself being carried out onto the stage.

She could feel every inch of her skin on fire. She was remotely aware that she was transferred into Fiyero's arms then placed on a table. She was shivering uncontrollably but managed to get her lines out. Fiyero had no idea how they could get her some help now so the cast all silently agree to just get through the rest of the show, so there wouldn't be any panic in the audience.

As Fiyero got up to grab the guitar to start "Your Eyes," a woman in the front row caught a glimpse of Elphaba sickly face. Nudging her husband she sharply whispered, "Darling I don't think that girl's feeling well!"

The woman's husband rolled his eyes. "Honey its part of the show. The actress really isn't sick."

"No, Darling, I believe she's really sick. She looks like she's turning green!"

* * *

Hehe, cliffhanger :) Review anyway? Pleaseeee?


End file.
